Noviazgo por contrato
by Tomy-chan
Summary: Queria que su madre la dejara en paz pero solo consiguió enredarse mas la vida. UA S
1. Chapter 1

Noviazgo por contrato

Aclaraciones: Los personajes son tomados de Sakura Card Captor, pero la historia es enteramente MIA…

(Patente pendiente)

Prologo

Martes en la tarde

Subió con agilidad las escaleras hasta su departamento, para su sorpresa su madre había dejado una nota en la puerta.

"**Sakura, recuerda que este fin de semana es el matrimonio de Tomoyo, por favor, no falles" **

- Maldita sea, como se me olvidó.

Sakura era una mujer de treinta años con una historia, como todas nosotras, y con problemas, como todas también, pero su mayor problema era su falta de pareja; cada fiesta familiar desde su último noviazgo, del cual ya habían pasado 5 años, era una tortura, no por que a ella le hiciera falta un novio, sino por su madre, Nadeshico que tenía un loco afán de verla casada y esperando, como todas sus primas, amigas y vecinas; tal vez les parezca exagerado, pero el mundo tenía un complot en su contra, cada mujer que conocía estaba casada o pensaba hacerlo próximamente y dedicaba su tiempo, que era bastante, en hacerla entender las ventajas del matrimonio; por eso había buscado una solución, contratar a un hombre, no importaba si era bajo, gordo, flaco, feo o estupido, solo necesitaba que se hiciera pasar por su novio y la librara de los constantes consejos sobre su larga soltería.

Llevaba tres semanas buscando a alguien que se ofreciera, pero nada surgía, así que esa noche lo buscaría de otra forma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba 30 minutos en la misma posición, la música estridente no la dejaba pensar, y a pesar de su gran voluntad no tenía el valor para acercarse a preguntarle a alguien si quería prestar sus servicios como novio, tal vez había sido una mala idea, existían miles de formas mucho mas fáciles de conseguir un novio, y ella no era una mujer fea, pero algo en su interior le impedía enamorarse, así que sin amor para que noviazgo?

-Señorita quiere otro trago?- le pregunto el barman

- Si, sírvame un bloody mary.

Observo al barman con intención, no era feo (bueno eso parecía, aunque las luces tal vez lo ayudaban un poco) no podía ver el color de sus ojos pero si podía ver su cuerpo bien dotado, sus cabellos color marrón cayendo sobre su frente y su cara…(no podía describir su cara uoú ). No era amor a primera vista, era solucion a primera vista.

- Oye, tú, el barman.

- Si señorita. – contesto el volviéndose a verla

- Tengo un negocio que proponerte…

Continuara…

Esta bastante corto, pero siento que promete.

Espero que sean sinceros con sus comentarios, si no les gusta, bueno, pues no continúo. Y si les gusta prometo hacer los capítulos mucho más largos.

ME HACIA MUCHA FALTA ESCRIBIR…

Tomy-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Noviazgo por contrato

Aclaraciones: Los personajes son tomados de Sakura Card Captor, pero la historia es enteramente MIA…

(Patente pendiente)

- Oye, tú, el barman.

- Si señorita. – contesto el volviéndose a verla

- Tengo un negocio que proponerte…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Pero no aquí, tal vez en un lugar más tranquilo.

- No se que es lo que esta pensando pero soy un hombre decente-

- Espera¿ni siquiera has oído lo que quiero decirte y ya me condenas?

- Hable, pero le advierto que no soy un gigoló.

- Puedes estar tranquilo no necesito esa clase de servicios.

- Está bien, voy a buscar a alguien que me cubra.

Minutos después regresó con una chaqueta gruesa sobre su uniforme. Caminaron un poco y encontraron un café solitario.

- Como te decía no estoy necesitando esa clase de servicios, solo necesito que me hagas un favor, es cuestión solo de un fin de semana y te pagare bien, además sobra aclarar que no habrá sexo.

- De que se trata.

- Necesito un novio, solo tienes que tomarme la mano y darme algunos besos, no necesito mas, quiero que mi familia lo crea.

- Usted esta mal, para que quiere contratar un novio si fácilmente podría conseguir a cualquier hombre que desee.

- Eso no te importa, simplemente te diré que no quiero compromisos, no tengo tiempo, además eso del amor no se me da.

- No lo se, voy a pensarlo, déme un tiempo.

- Esta bien, pero que sea a mas tardar mañana al medio día; aquí está mi tarjeta y por cierto mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto.- dijo ella ofreciéndole su mano.

El tomo su mano y la agito levemente - Shaoran Li. Y espero tenerle una respuesta mañana. Si me permite, me retiro, tengo mucho trabajo aun.

El salió del café y dejó a Sakura pensado en que tan bien había elegido a su prospecto de novio.

_Tal vez no sea tan fácil como lo esperé_- pensó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Shaoran llego a su "hogar", encontró a Meiling esperándolo despierta, cosa que nunca hacia a no ser que hubiera sucedido algún problema.

- y Mi madre- preguntó preocupado

- Está en el hospital.

- Le ocurrió algo?

- No, es Kaede, tiene mucha fiebre y esta deshidratada.

- No puede ser posible Meiling como dejaste que sucediera eso, si yo te di el dinero para las medicinas.

- Shaoran, eso no alcanza, no alcanza para nada.- Dijo llorando

- Pero por el momento es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, Meiling, tu sabes que después de la quiebra de la empresa hemos tenido que recortar gastos.

- No lo soporto Shaoran, lo tenía todo.

- Mejor vamos al hospital, aquí tengo un poco de dinero y tal vez alcance para pagar la cuenta, ya buscaré lo de la renta mañana.

Después de pensar toda la noche en sus problemas monetarios, considero que hacerse pasar por el novio de aquella mujer no era tan mala idea después de todo.

No tenia nada que perder y si algún dinero extra que ganar, solo tenia que cuidar que ni su madre ni Meiling se enteraran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miércoles al medio día.

-Sakura tienes una llamada de un tal Shaoran Li, te la paso?-

- Si Chijaru pásala.

_-Hola, Sakura?_- Dijo una voz bastante sensual

-Si, ya te decidiste?

_-acepto, cuanto me vas a pagar?_

- No quiero ofenderte, pero que no se te note lo ansioso.

- _Necesito el dinero urgentemente, por eso quiero saber con que cuento._

- Este no es un buen medio para decírtelo, mejor encontrémonos en el café de ayer a las 2 de la tarde, te parece?

- _Esta bien. Entonces hasta las 2 _

_- _Adiós, Shaoran.

Después de terminar la llamada Chijaru, su secretaria, entró como una ráfaga a su oficina.

- Saku, quien es Shaoran Li.

- Chijaru, es una historia muy larga que no pienso contarte en este momento, espero que la entiendas mejor el fin de semana.

- Tu y tus misterios, con lo despistada que eres me lo vas a terminar contando sin querer, antes del viernes.

- La verdad, lo dudo mucho.

- Aguafiestas, eso si, tienes que presentármelo, por que si la voz que tiene es proporcional a su presencia yo no lo desaprovecho.

- Ve a trabajar.

- te odio- dijo antes de sacar la lengua y salir de allí.

A buena hora se le había ocurrido contratar a una amiga como su secretaria, además, conociendo a tantas personas por que no había elegido una menos chismosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó al café a la hora convenida, pero ella aun no había llegado, se tomo un café mientras esperaba y lo que vio lo dejó estupefacto.

La Sakura que el había visto el día anterior no ajustaba con la mujer que le sonreía discretamente mientras caminaba , no se había fijado en sus ojos soñadores, ni en su nariz perfecta, ni…

- Te encuentras bien?- Dijo ella después de haberlo llamado por largo rato

- Me decía?- Salió de su escrutinio sin dejar de observar sus ojos verdes.

- Que si te encuentras bien.

- Si claro, por que no habría de estarlo, es que te vi como ido.

- Solo estaba pensando en cosas sin importancia.

- Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo- anoto una cifra en un papel- Dime si esto es suficiente.

El observó con interés el papel y después de meditar dijo- Me parece bien, pero espero que por esta cantidad no me toque hacer trabajos extras.

- Tranquilícese, solo debe hacer lo que yo le dije y aprender algunas cosas sobre mi, no necesito nada extra.

- Esta bien, cuando empiezo.

- tiene algo que hacer esta tarde?

- como pudo ver solo trabajo en la noche.

- esta bien, déjeme cancelar mi agenda para esta tarde y empezaremos.

Después de llamar a su oficina todo estaba listo.

- Bueno empezaremos en mi departamento. Tiene algún problema?

- No, en absoluto.

- vamos, pero antes deje de ser tan formal, después de todo ya somos pareja- le dijo ella con una sonrisa, que sin querer lo hizo sonrojar

Continuara…

Bueno, hay algunas cosas por aclarar q tal vez resuelva en el próximo capitulo, así que los dejo, mientras tanto les adelanto que Nadeshico aparecerá en el próximo Cáp. A poner en problemas a Sakura.

Gracias a:

Sakuly: si me sigues escribiendo te lo prometo

Lady Seika Lerky: muchas gracias, ustedes me dan animo para seguir escribiendo

f-zelda: en encanta que te haya gustado, prometo que si me dan sus opiniones mejoraré. y la frase fue uno de esos bombasos que dificilmente me llegan

Rocio: el titulo se me ocurrió solo cuando la iba a publicar, de hecho tenia (inserte su nombre aqui)

Bueno nos vemos dentro de unos cuantos Rw.

Bye.

Tomy-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

Noviazgo por contrato

Aclaraciones: Los personajes son tomados de Sakura Card Captor, pero la historia es enteramente MIA…

(Patente pendiente)

Por si se les olvidó algún detallito.

- tiene algo que hacer esta tarde?

- como pudo ver solo trabajo en la noche.

- esta bien, déjeme cancelar mi agenda para esta tarde y empezaremos.

Después de llamar a su oficina todo estaba listo.

- Bueno empezaremos en mi departamento. Tiene algún problema?

- No, en absoluto.

- vamos, pero antes deje de ser tan formal, después de todo ya somos pareja- le dijo ella con una sonrisa, que sin querer lo hizo sonrojar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- )

_Mientras caminaban algunas cuadras desde el café hasta el lujoso complejo de apartamentos en el que Sakura vivía._

- Bueno Shaoran te resumiré mi vida, soy publicista, tengo 30 años y una madre obsesionada con mi matrimonio, por eso te contraté, y según recuerdo ayer me preguntaste por que no conseguía un novio de la forma convencional, existen varias razones, la primera es el factor tiempo, no creo poder encontrar un hombre que soporte que su mujer no llegue a dormir por que tiene que dedicarse enteramente a una campaña o que salga de improvisto a un congreso y no regrese en una semana; y el segundo es el factor interés.

- No entiendo, que tiene que ver el interés.

- hace 5 años descubrí que el dinero mueve a los hombres.

- No me ofendas, el que haya aceptado el trato no significa que sea un interesado, te falta mucho por conocer de mi, se que el aceptar este trato me pone como un vendido, pero no necesito ese dinero para mi.

- Después me explicaras, mientras tanto te puedo decir que un hombre hace 4 Años, formó una empresa con mi trabajo y luego cuando planeábamos casarnos vendió nuestra empresa y escapó con el dinero y su secretaria.

- Lo lamento, pero por culpa de el no puedes clasificarnos a todos.

- Lo único que sé es que eso que llaman amor es solo una patraña, es más, tengo la firme teoría que el matrimonio debería ser tratado como un acuerdo comercial, esa etiqueta que le ponen es solo para engañar a mujeres sonsas.

- Tenemos puntos de vista muy diferentes.

_Entraron al edificio. _

- Bueno este es mi departamento, como vez no es un penthouse pero vivo cómodamente.

- En realidad pienso que es muy bello, tienes muy buen gusto, se que no te interesa pero yo viví en este edificio, justo dos pisos arriba en el 1803.

- Interesante, podría hacer una pregunta indiscreta?

- hazla.

- Como hace un barman para reunir el dinero suficiente para pagar ese apartamento que si mal no recuerdo es uno de los mejores?

- Como te dije "viví" y eso es por que no siempre fui un barman, es más en mi proyecto de vida nunca incluí el trabajar como novio, todo pasó por casualidad. Solía ser un rico economista, un día la empresa de mi familia quebró y en ella se fueron todas nuestras propiedades, nuestras amistades nos dieron las espalda y algún malintencionado corrió el rumor de mi incompetencia, por eso tuve que empezar desde debajo de nuevo, pero en eso tampoco salí favorecido por alguna razón extraña nunca duré mas de un mes en ningún trabajo. Y terminé trabajando como barman, por necesidad, me trague mi orgullo para alimentar a mi madre y a mi…- Los interrumpió el timbre. (N.a Creo que les voy a dejar la duda del rol de Meiling un tiempo mas- Buajajajaja)

- Esperame un momento.

Sakura observo por la mirilla y su cara se torno de un color blanco casi de papel.

- Shaoran, es mi madre.

Tin tun

- Saku, ábreme, Chijaru me dijo que estabas aquí.- Se oyó al otro lado de la puerta.

- Abre Sakura, podemos empezar con la farsa desde ya.- Dijo Shaoran con calma.

- Ya voy mamá! - Gritó Sakura

_Abrió la puerta _

- Sakura por que no me abrías, pensé que te había suce… - Se interrumpió al ver a Shaoran un sofá.

- Saku quien es el?

- El es…- La interrumpió Shaoran.

- Shaoran Li, encantado de conocer a la madre de mi Saku.- Dijo tomándole la mano

- Saky?, Sakura, el era el compromiso inaplazable por el cual no ibas a estar en la oficina?

- Si mamá, quería pasar la tarde con Shao.- Lo abrazó- Hacia varios días que no estábamos solos.- dijo tocando su mejilla.

- es decir que es tu novio?

- Claro, crees que yo dejaría de trabajar por un hombre cualquiera.

- Oh Dios! Que maleducada he sido- Dijo ella con los ojos iluminados observando a Shaoran.- Mucho gusto querido, me llamo Nadeshico, eso ya debes saberlo no? Hay Saku que buen gusto, el es mucho mejor que ese tal Yue. No existe punto de comparación. Pero ven hijo siéntate aquí y cuéntame de ti- Dijo llevándolo al sofá. De pronto se detuvo.

- Sakura Kinomoto, por que no me habías comentado que tenías novio- Dijo seriamente. Y de pronto cambió- Yo te había conseguido una cita con Eriol Hiraguizawa esta noche. – Dijo con cascadas de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. (N.a No es una belleza?)

- Hiraguizawa?, no es por hacerla sentir mal señora Nadeshico pero Hiraguizawa es un hombre muy mujeriego.- Dijo shaoran muy convencido.

- Lo conoces querido?- dijo Nadeshico.

- Claro, asistí a muchos cócteles con el. - Y fue el primero en darme la espalda.

- Amor ayúdame con el te si?- dijo sutilmente Sakura al notar el rumbo de la conversación.

- Me esperaría un momento?- Dijo Shaoran mirando a Nadeshico

- Claro querido.

Sakura lo dirigió a la cocina con rapidez.

- Que es lo que estas haciendo, para que inventas esa clase de cosas. – Dijo Sakura enojada.

- Ten la certeza de que no he inventado nada, todo lo que dije sobre Eriol es cierto, recuerda, no soy lo que parezco.

Continuara…

No es que sea mala, en realidad no pensaba dejar el capitulo ahí pero me cogió la tarde para escribir.

Algunas aclaraciones, en próximos capítulos sucederá la boda de Tomoyo, tengo que aclarar que es con Touya.

Y si pensaron que les iba a resolver la duda de Meiling y Kaede pues…. NO, es muy importante para mi trama así, que los dejare con la duda.

Gracias a:

danii T: ojalaque no me abandones y me sigas apoyando

mafe chan: Mafe el lunes arreglamos, por lo pronto gracias por escribir.

junipersun: De eso hay mucho que por ahora no voy a explicar, como les dije es parte importante de la trama.

NIÑA K: gracias, espero que no dejes de leerme.

sada-nyu: espero que me dejen opiniones sobre la trama, si hay algo que deba mejorar diganmelo

f-zelda: No les puedo explicar todavia el rol de meiling )

sakuly Espero q este cap no te desilusione, acepto opiniones, es mas cambios

milenachan: mafe y tu son muy malas nn las ODIO. Gracias por apoyarme

Nos vemos en unos cuantos reviews…

Tomy- Chan


	4. Chapter 4

Noviazgo por contrato

Aclaraciones: Los personajes son tomados de Sakura Card Captor, pero la historia es enteramente MIA…

(Patente pendiente)

Un pequeño recuentito

- Me esperaría un momento?- Dijo Shaoran mirando a Nadeshico

- Claro querido.

Sakura lo dirigió a la cocina con rapidez.

- Que es lo que estas haciendo, para que inventas esa clase de cosas. – Dijo Sakura enojada.

- Ten la certeza de que no he inventado nada, todo lo que dije sobre Eriol es cierto, recuerda, no soy lo que parezco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Lo mejor es que te vallas, esto es muy complicado y no quiero que mi madre se entere de nada, seguiremos mañana, si te parece bien, además creo que es tiempo de que vallas a trabajar; yo me encargo de mi madre.

- Esta bien, pasaré a tu oficina a las 9, espero que no te tome mucho tiempo, Mujer ocupada.

_Regresaron sin el te a la sala _

- Y el te?- Pregunto Nadeshico al verlos llegar

- Se acabo, además Shaoran se va, tiene cosas que hacer.

- Específicamente trabajo.- Dijo Shaoran.

- Trabajo?, quien puede trabajar a esta hora, casi son la seis.

- tengo algunos negocios pendientes, una propuesta que presentar mañana.

- No lo creo, pero quien soy yo para meterme es sus cosas. Adiós querido espero verte este fin de semana.

- No lo dude, no hay forma de que falle. – Dijo Xiao casi con ironía

- Adiós amor- dijo Sakura dándole un fugaz beso a shaoran en los labios.

- Oh Sakura, no te acomplejes, no tienes quince años, no te voy a regañar.- Dijo Nadeshico.

- Usted sabe lo tímida que es Sakura.

Shaoran se acerco y tomo su mejilla, la miro a los ojos y le dio un beso al que muy pocas mujeres se resistirían (N.a Me incluyo ÓoÓ), apasionado y a la vez dulce; después de superar la sorpresa, ella le paso el brazo por su cuello y lo acerco mucho mas para profundizar el beso hasta que se les agoto el aire.

Después de aquel beso una muy sonrojada Sakura acompaño a Shaoran a la puerta; ya afuera le dijo.

- Que no se vuelva a repetir. – Dijo temblorosa sin mirarlo a los ojos

- Entonces para que me pagas. – Respondió con un brillo en los ojos que no traía cuando hace unos segundos.

- Vete.

Después de cerrar la puerta un Shaoran muy confundido se dirigió al ascensor con un solo pensamiento.

Que hace que me comporte así con ella, no la conozco nisiquiera hace un día 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ahora si vas a explicarme que fue todo eso Sakura

- Que hay que explicar mamá, salgo con el hace unas semanas, no pensé que funcionaría por eso no te lo dije.

- Es serio?

- Es Cierto, solo estamos dejando que todo fluya, no quiero que suceda lo mismo…

- Sakura, tu sabes bien que ya no estas para ensayos, los hombres perfectos no existen, además el es apuesto, apasionado, inteligente, cortes… que mas deseas.

- Mamá lo conoces hace una hora y crees que es el hombre de mi vida?

- Cualquiera puede ser el hombre de tu vida, solo esta esperando ser moldeado.

- No me presiones, deja que las cosas fluyan naturalmente, ya viste lo que paso con Yue.

- Tu fuiste la que se empecino con el, si hasta te fuiste a New York; por no haber estado cerca fue que esto sucedió.

- Me fui por que estaba enamorada, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

- Bueno, olvidemos ese tema Sakura, recuérdame su nombre ¿si?, se me hace conocido.

- Shaoran Li. Pero no creo que sepas quien es-

- Claro que si, solo que no me acuerdo donde escuche ese nombre, estoy segura que lo oí de Fujitaka, pero no lo recuerdo.

- Lo dudo.

- Esta bien, no me creas; me voy, tengo que llamar a cancelar tu cita con Eriol.

- Dirás la cita que tú me preparaste.

- Como sea debo irme, nos veremos este fin de semana, lleva a Shaoran, tu padre debe conocerlo.

- Esta bien mamá. Adiós.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Shaoran ya has enviado 5 órdenes equivocadas, que te sucede.

- Yamasaki, han sucedido muchas cosas desde ayer en la noche, recuerdas la mujer que me invito a tomar un café ayer?

- Si, como olvidarla, que mujer tan…

- Cállate

- Estas bien, ni por que fueras su novio.

- Eso es precisamente lo que soy.

- QUE. Jajajajaja Shaoran me vas a decir que tú sales con …- Al verlo tan serio.- Explícame cuando, como y donde.

- Pues esta mañana, gracias a un contrato y en un café.

- No es cierto. Como que un contrato.

- Pues si, me contrato como su novio.

- Eso si que no lo entiendo, como semejante mujer necesita contratar un novio.

- Pues según ella no cree en los hombres, el problema aquí es que no creo que esto sea correcto.

- Tienes razón¿por lo menos te aseguraste de que Meiling no se enterara?

- Claro que si, además Kaede está enferma de nuevo y lo que gano no me alcanza para pagar sus medicamentos.

- Por lo menos te paga bien?

- Mucho mejor de lo que crees, es una de esas mujeres acomodadas.

- ¿Una como esas de las que tratabas antes?.

- No, es diferente, ella es inteligente y bella, las otras estaban huecas y solo querían mi dinero.

- así que los papeles se cambiaron y ahora eres tu el que esta con ella por el dinero.

- Suena irónico pero es cierto, no se que voy a hacer, sabes perfectamente que estoy muy necesitado y una oportunidad como esta no se presenta todos los días.

- Pues amigo te deseo suerte, ojalá que no termines enredado en esa telaraña y te enamores.

- Bien sabes que eso no puede ni va a suceder.

- Esta bien, yo solo decía. Apropósito ya la besaste?

- No te importa- Dijo Shaoran sonrojado

- Ósea que si… y besa bien?

- Muérete.

- Entonces si. Y…

- Cierra la boca.

- Esta bien, yo solo decía.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

Sakura tomo una refrescante ducha de casi una hora después de que se fue su madre y se recostó a leer un libro en una pequeña mecedora frente al gran ventanal de su habitación. De pronto lanzó el libro al suelo, llevaba más de cinco minutos leyendo la misma línea.

- Por que no pensé un poco más antes de contratarlo, ahora me salió con una vida, que ilusa fui al pensar que seria fácil. Además besa tan bien, ni siquiera Yue me había hecho sentir así. Dios Ayúdame. Esto solo me sucede a mí.

De pronto sonó el teléfono

- Hola?

- Sakura, ya se donde escuche el nombre de tu novio, el era uno de los Hijos de Hien Li.- Dijo Nadeshico sin contestar siquiera el saludo de su hija.

- Quien es Hien Li.

- El Dueño de Li Corporation. La compañía que quebró hace dos años.

- No puede ser.

- No entiendo como no lo recordaste, y me dices que llevas semanas con el y no lo sabias?

- Lo conocí en un bar ( bueno en esto no estoy mintiendo –pensó), solo se que es economista.

- Bueno, creo que es momento de que tengas una larga conversación con el.

- Lamento ser tan cortante contigo mamá pero tengo que dormir.

- Esta bien, adiós. Si me necesitas llámame.

- Es increíble que las parejas de hoy en día estén juntas y no se conozcan, hasta donde hemos llegado. En fin lo que importa es que mi Sakura se case pronto. -Dijo Nadeshico en un suspiro después de que Sakura colgó. (N.a. ¿no les dije que la quiere casar con cualquiera?)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de colgar Sakura se dirigió con rapidez a su computadora.

- Esta bien, Buscaré Li Corporation.

" ¿_Que se esconde detrás de la caída del gigante de China?"_

"_Li Corporation era hasta hace unas semanas una de las más importantes empresas de China, después de la muerte de Hien Li, su fundador, las políticas de su Hijo Xiao Lang llevaron a la empresa a una gran hegemonía en casi todo oriente, entonces¿que sucedió que clase de situación se presento como para que esta antigua e importante familia quedara en la completa ruina?; hemos reunido testimonios de los amigos mas allegados de la familia; Pero ninguno se explica esta extraña situación. La empresa de Los Li, perdió todo su patrimonio en casi una semana; hablamos con su prometida Mei… " _

En ese momento se cortó el suministro de luz en su edificio. Espero unos minutos y la planta de energía tampoco restableció el servicio.

- Nooooooooooooo, Por que a mi, precisamente ahora. ¿Es que hasta la electricidad tiene un complot contra mí?

Después de golpearse con unas cuantas sillas se fue a la cama con muchas incertidumbres, sobre todo pensando en ese compromiso y su fin (si lo había tenido).

Buajajajajajaja. Soy muy mala; lo voy a dejar ahí.

Continuara…

Que tal, como les pareció, espero que les este gustando mi fic, hago lo mejor que puedo. A propósito, el próximo capitulo les contaré la historia de Meiling y Kaede; habrá mas besos confusiones y demás. se que esta corto pero es el tiempo que tengo para escribir es muy reducido, ademas el que sea corto no les da ganas de leer mas?

Gracias a

danii T: me encanta haberte dejado en ascuas, eso me demuestra que la trama esta funcionando, gracias por tu opinion.

mafe chan: Gracias, no te adelantes, aun no sospechan quien es meiling jajajajaja, aproposito no me molestes mas con daniel

sakuly: gracias por todo y me encanta saber que crees que tengo futuro.

junipersun: bueno, pues en este capitulo deje de poner diminutivos, aunque si se me pasa uno disculpa, EL LECTOR SIEMPRE TIENE LA RAZÒN

milenachan: mafe y tu me van a volver loca no me molesten mas con daniel, gracias por tu review

Seika: gracias por tomarte un tiempo para opinar, espero que te siga atrapando mi historia.

fzelda: gracias por tu apoyo y si, tomoyo va a aparecer

NIÑA K: como dije los capitulos son cortos por mi limitado tiempo pero creo que siempre los hago muy sustanciosos.

karin koishi: que lindo que se emocionen leyendo mi historia, espero no desilusionar a nadie.

Nos leemos en unos cuantos Reviews. Acepto toda clase de opiniones (Desde que sean constructivas y no se traten de Daniel ya saben a quienes me refiero) espero poder mejorar mi forma de escribir.

Se les quiere y espera

RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW-

Tomy- Chan


	5. Chapter 5

Noviazgo por contrato

Aclaraciones: Los personajes son tomados de Sakura Card Captor, pero la historia es enteramente MIA…

(Patente pendiente)

En el capitulo anterior (N.a Waaaaaa Siempre quise decir eso)

En ese momento se cortó el suministro de luz en su edificio. Espero unos minutos y la planta de energía tampoco restableció el servicio.

- Nooooooooooooo, Por que a mi, precisamente ahora. ¿Es que hasta la electricidad tiene un complot contra mí?

Después de golpearse con unas cuantas sillas se fue a la cama con muchas incertidumbres, sobre todo pensando en ese compromiso y su fin (si lo había tenido).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jueves en la Mañana

Si hubiera siquiera sospechado que existía una mujer como aquella habría considerado cambiar sus jeans y su chaqueta por una toga con capota que le cubriera hasta la nariz, su mirada era tan… extraña que desde que ella poso su ojos color miel en el se sintió desnudo.

- Buenos días- Saludo Shaoran un tanto cohibido.

- En que puedo servirte…- Dijo la mujer con voz coqueta.

- Quisiera ver a la señorita Sakura.

- ¿Tienes cita?-

- No, pero dígale que soy Shaoran Li, estoy seguro que entenderá.

- Toma asiento, ya te anuncio.

Shaoran se sentó en un cómodo sofá un tanto alejado del escritorio pero frente a el, la mujer que hablaba muy bajo, no dejó de mirarlo ni un segundo, después de lo que a el le pareció una eternidad le dijo que siguiera.

La oficina de Sakura era bastante bella, tenia una hermosa vista, era amplia y bastante elegante, y Sakura era, según el, su mas bello adorno.

- Hola, toma asiento por favor.- Dijo

- Hola- Dijo Shaoran ya sentado- tu secretaria es un tanto rara.

- Si, Chijaru es especial, de hecho me pidió que te la presentara.

- En serio?

- Si, lastima que seas mi novio.

- Una verdadera lastima- Dijo Shaoran con burla.

Enseguida el semblante de Sakura cambió totalmente.

- Necesitamos aclarar varias cosas, pero antes que todo debes decirme quien es Mei

- Mei es mi (N.a. Ta ta tan)

# Volvemos después de unos cortes comerciales # (Mentiras)

- Mei es decir Meiling es mi prima, Por que.

Después de un extraño alivio contesto – Ayer llamo mi mamá no muy tarde y me comentó que alguna vez oyó tu nombre, me dijo que eres el hijo de Hien Li; mas tarde (por no decir segundos después) averigüé muchas mas cosas, entre ellas el nombre de tu prima o prometida.

- Pues si, todo lo que encontraste es cierto, solamente te faltó saber que mi compromiso nunca se realizó, por que mi prima quedó en embarazo algunos meses antes de la quiebra.

- Y entonces por que la presentaron como tu prometida, si el artículo que leí era de algunas semanas después de la quiebra.

- Mira Sakura, el que me pagues no te da derecho a indagar de esa manera en mi vida privada.

- Esta bien, solo espero que esto no traiga problemas a nuestro acuerdo comercial.- dijo con amargura

- Bueno, como aún quedan muchas cosas por aclarar por que no salimos un tiempo y te las explico.

- Tengo bastante trabajo, no creo que pueda.

- Vamos Sakura, la interesada eres tu, a mi salir o no me da igual- Dijo picándola, pero no de manera literal.

- Esta bien, pero que sea solo una hora.

- Si, de hecho será menos.

- Apropósito, sígueme el juego.

- No entiendo, como así –pero Sakura ya no estaba en la oficina, ahora lo esperaba afuera y su – Amor sal ya se nos va a hacer tarde- lo tomo completamente por sorpresa.

Al salir de la oficina se topó con la cara pálida y sorprendida de la secretaria. Sakura lo tomó de la mano y entraron al elevador (N.a La oficina de Sakura queda en un 10 piso) y allí le dedico una gran sonrisa y le dijo:

- Gracias a ti me he desquitado de muchas que me ha hecho Chijaru, debe estar pensando que la voy a echar por haberte coqueteado.

- Pues avísame cuando vas a hacer algo como esto, por que creo que estoy del mismo color que ella.

- No, no es cierto, mas bien diría que estas de un sanísimo color tomate- Dijo Sakura tomándole la mejilla, aunque después reacciono y quito su mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaron un buen trecho hablando cosas sin sentido y cogidos de la mano; ninguno de los dos había notado que no se habían separado después de salir del edificio.

- Hacia donde vamos- preguntó Sakura.

- Conozco un hermoso parque por aquí.

Las palabras de Shaoran se habían quedado cortas para aquel parque, se encontraba repleto de árboles de cerezo en flor que caían libremente sobre el césped perfectamente podado, varios caminos en piedra guiaban hasta el centro donde se formaba un gran circulo de flores, dentro de aquel circulo se encontraban algunas sillas (antiguas) que bordeaban a una hermosa fuente, de hecho todo parecía sacado de un cuento. (N.a lo saque de mi imaginación, lamento mucho no poder describirlo tan bien como desearía, pero no soy muy buena para esto)

- Como es que nunca supe de la existencia de este lugar- Dijo Sakura extasiada

- En realidad, este fue uno de los regalos que me dio la vida después de la quiebra, cuando lo tienes todo no puedes observar la belleza de las cosas simples que te rodean.

Sakura lo miro - y por que esta tan desierto.

- tal vez por que existe mucha gente como nosotros. Mejor vamos a sentarnos si?

Como se encontraban cogidos de la mano, Shaoran la guío hasta las sillas.

- Voy a hacerte un resumen de todo lo que paso- inició Shaoran.- Pero mírame que no me gusta hablar con tu mejilla, aunque sea tan bonita.

- ¿Que dijiste?, estaba viendo la fuente

- Nada, que te voy a hacer un resumen de todo lo que paso; hace mas o menos tres años mi padre enfermo gravemente y tuvo que dejar la empresa para dedicarse a su recuperación; yo me hice cargo de ella y no nos iba nada mal, de hecho nuestros ingresos aumentaron, Li Corporation estaba en unos de sus mejores momentos. Algunos meses después de que la empresa quedara a mi cargo mi padre murió, nos destrozó realmente, pero esto no fue suficiente para que la empresa quebrara, una semana después, al comprobar que a pesar de los grandes negocios que estábamos haciendo llevábamos un buen tiempo sin tener un verdadero crecimiento, pedí un reporte de los libros contables y descubrí que alguien llevaba algún tiempo haciendo desfalcos millonarios, por eso empecé una investigación exhaustiva casi en secreto, las perdidas aumentaron y para completar el valor de las acciones que poseíamos cayeron de una manera desenfrenada; luego al intentar salvar lo poco que nos quedaba pedí un préstamo a los bancos aprovechando la excelente imagen que teníamos pero después de un tiempo ya no pudimos mas con los intereses y nos embargaron casi todo, con lo que nos quedó tuvimos que pagar las indemnizaciones a los empleados y así nos quedamos en la calle, con unos cuantos ahorros que no alcanzaban ni para comprar un departamento, así que busqué trabajo en muchos lugares, y esa parte de mi historia ya la sabes.

- y al final no descubrieron quien los estaba desfalcando?

- No, al final no alcanzo el dinero para seguir pagando investigaciones, de todas formas ya estábamos en quiebra.

- Lo lamento mucho, aun no puedo entender como no recuerdo eso.

- bueno, me dijiste que no tenías mucho tiempo y ya que te explique es mejor que me valla.

- No – Aquello los tomó por sorpresa a los dos, casi sonó como una súplica.- Vamos a tomar un café, todavía tienes que aprender muchas cosas sobre mi.

- No sería mejor que me redactaras un libreto para el sábado?, según lo que vi te gusta controlarlo todo.

- No seas tonto Shaoran, solo necesito que seas tú y por lo menos sepas como se llama mi padre y cosas así.

- Está bien vamos a tomar ese café, aunque¿no te parece que tomas mucho café?

- No, pero si quieres podemos ir a tomar una malteada, conozco un lugar donde sirven unas buenísimas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jueves en la tarde

La hora que habían acordado casi se había convertido en la tarde entera, después de tomar la malteada y hablar un poco de sus gustos Sakura insistió en que shaoran la acompañara a comprar ropa para el fin de semana.

Después de probarse en casi todas las tiendas de un centro comercial llevaba ropa para casi un mes, muchos accesorios, y un vestido rosa que había sido el único aprobado por Shaoran.

Luego regresaron por el auto de Sakura hasta la empresa y allí shaoran pudo descansar de los millones de paquetes que estaba cargando desde que salieron del centro comercial. Se dirigieron hasta el departamento de Sakura sin sospechar que les esperaba una visita inesperada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde el departamento escucho la voz de Sakura y de un hombre hablando muy animados, Sakura reía y el también.

- Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando por que va a tener que dejarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran llegó primero a la puerta principal y al ver la cerradura forzada le indicó a Sakura que no entrara, empujo la puerta lentamente y se encontró con un hombre alto de ojos grises y cabello castaño, con una cara casi pulida en hielo, sin ningún rasgo que representara calidez.

Sakura entro después y al ver a aquel hombre se puso de una palidez casi mortal y su cara se transformo en una mascara de yeso.

- Yue, que haces aquí, quien te dio derecho de entrar así.

- Solo vine por lo que es mío Sakura, pero me encuentro con esto¿ya me reemplazaste?

- Sakura quien es el- pregunto Shaoran confundido.

- El, es el desgraciado que me robo hace 5 años.

- Pero estoy arrepentido, te lo aseguro, quiero que regreses con migo para enmendar mis errores.

- No hay nada que arreglar Yue, vete y no vuelvas jamás por que te aseguro que haré que te caiga todo el peso de la ley.

- Sakura, por Dios perdóname, Charisse me engaño, me engatuso, estoy muy arrepentido, tienes que volver conmigo.

- Lárgate Yue, no te quiero ver mas.

Yue intento acercarse a Sakura pero shaoran se lo impidió.

- Váyase de aquí. Y no vuelva, por que si lo veo de nuevo le parto cada hueso del cuerpo-

- Usted no se va a interponer entre Sakura y yo, por que ella va a ser mía de nuevo pase lo que pase, es una mujer dependiente y usted es muy poca cosa como para serle suficiente.

Yue no supo en que momento terminó en el piso pero shaoran lo había golpeado con mucha fuerza, tanta que su labio sangraba.

- Esta me la pagas infeliz, poca cosa. Y tu Sakura no olvides que vas a volver a estar junto a mí.

Después de decir esto salio del departamento azotando la puerta.

Minutos después Sakura, que se había quedado casi en Shock después de la salida de Yue, se deshizo en lágrimas y se sentó con dificultad en un sofá. Shaoran se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó consolándola. Ella se acomodo en sus brazos y lloró amargamente sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

- Tranquila, estoy contigo y nada te va a pasar. – Decía constantemente.

Unos cuantos minutos después quiso levantarse pero ella se aferro a el y lo miró con los ojos hinchados e inundados de lagrimas.

- Sakura, déjame ir a preaparte un te para que te calmes.

Sakura lo soltó lentamente y se quedo observando el suelo con expresión perdida.

- Esta listo Sakura, toma.

Ella tomo el te con desgano y luego el volvió a abrazarla.

- Por que tenía que aparecer de nuevo, además como puede creer que tiene el derecho de regresar y pensar que no ha sucedido nada.

- Deja de pensar en el, es parte de tu pasado, debes superarlo.

- Tu no sabes cuanto lo amé, no sabes lo doloroso que fue descubrir que lo único que le interesaba de mi era el dinero. ¿Por qué todos ustedes son incapaces de amar?

- No todos somos incapaces de amar.

- Lo dices ¿tu?, que estas aquí solo por que es tu trabajo. Apuesto que todo el interés que demuestras en mi es solo por que necesitas que te pague.

- Se perfectamente que no estoy en condiciones de opinar; pero si no tuviera que mantener a una madre constantemente deprimida, una prima que no sabe hacer nada mas que quejarse por todo y una niña que a pesar de ser un ángel vive entre medicinas; haría esto sin cobrar. Aunque no nos engañemos si no necesitaras un actor como yo nunca te hubieras fijado en un simple barman.- Dicho esto Shaoran se levanto tomó su chaqueta y salió.

Segundos después Sakura Salió a buscarlo pero el ya no estaba.

Recostada en la puerta lloraba.

Continuara…

Yo se que no es muy bueno pero era necesario escribirlo. Espero que a pesar de todo les haya gustado, yo lloré al releerlo pero por que soy una boba, de hecho cuando vi la casa del lago llore desde que mostraron la casa.

Déjenme todos sus comentarios y sugerencias, les aseguro que cada sugerencia que hagan, que tenga que ver con la trama, voy a probarla. Además me tomo todo el tiempo para responder cada comentario.

Gracias a:

Milena-chan: ya les di gusto y actualice, por favor no me jodan mas con daniel si?

NIÑA K: me encanta saber que te tomas un tiempo para leer mis locuras, gracias.

AdaZu: gracias por leer y por conciderar que mi idea fue buena, sigueme dejando tantos comentarios

minatostuki: me siento muy contenta de haber podido cambiar tu opinion sobre mi fic, espero que te quedes leyendolo

danii T: No soy mala, solo una gran estratega, si dejara todo resuleto en cada capitulo como lograria que leyeran el siguiente?

sakuly: es terrible, ojala que como dijo una de mis amigas no me llegue a suceder

KAREN: a mi tambien me gustaria que me fluyeran mucho las ideas para poder escribir algo muy extenso pero no se no puedo, pero te aseguro que este es el cap mas largo que he hecho.

junipersun: espero que te guste este cap, sigue enviando tus opiniones, eso me hace mejorar la historia, total esta es enteramente para ustedes.

mafe chan: quisiera saber q te fumaste el dia que escribiste esto.

f-zelda: lo de kaede aun no lo aclaro pero ya veras quien es el padre desnaturalizado.

Muchas gracias por leer las locuras de esta escritora frustrada.

Tomy-Chan

RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW-

RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW- RW-


	6. Chapter 6

Antes de empezar con la historia veo ToT que hay mucha, pero mucha gente que lee el primer capitulo pero no sigue y quisiera saber si hay algo malo en ella.

Noviazgo por contrato

Aclaraciones: Los personajes son tomados de Sakura Card Captor, pero la historia es enteramente MIA…

(Patente pendiente)

Bueno pues mi acostumbrado recuerdito del capitulo anterior

- Se perfectamente que no estoy en condiciones de opinar; pero si no tuviera que mantener a una madre constantemente deprimida, una prima que no sabe hacer nada mas que quejarse por todo y una niña que a pesar de ser un ángel vive entre medicinas; haría esto sin cobrar. Aunque no nos engañemos si no necesitaras un actor como yo nunca te hubieras fijado en un simple barman.- Dicho esto Shaoran se levanto tomó su chaqueta y salió.

Segundos después Sakura Salió a buscarlo pero el ya no estaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Viernes En la mañana

Después de escuchar los molestos pitidos del despertador Sakura se despertó con los ojos hinchado de tanto llorar, después de la salida de Shaoran la noche anterior se fue a recostar a su cama y no supo en que momento se quedó dormida.

Después de arreglarse y desayunar casi inconscientemente llegó a su oficina, Chijaru la observo con una expresión extraña y la siguió dentro de la oficina.

- Que te sucede Sakura¿acaso el tal Shaoran te hizo algo?

- No, Chijaru, no fue el; Yue regresó.

- ¿Que¿ese desgraciado regreso?, y como fue que lo supiste.

- Me esperaba en el departamento, forzó la puerta, quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba esperándome, cuando llegamos, el ya estaba adentro.

- ¿Estabas con Shaoran?

- Si, veras, luego de salir en la mañana fuimos a un parque hablamos un rato, luego tomamos una malteada, después me acompaño a comprar el vestido para el matrimonio de Tomoyo y algunas cosas mas, en fin, cuando regresábamos al departamento el encontró la puerta abierta y al entrar Yue estaba cómodamente instalado pidiendo otra oportunidad y balbuceando algunas estupideces que ya no me acuerdo, luego Shaoran lo golpeo y el desapareció diciendo que iba a ser suya o algo así.

- Entonces el bombón de tu novio salió todo un defensor ¿no?

- Oye¿no te da pena referirte así?, el es el novio de Tu Jefe.

- pena si, pero no mucha; además tu sabes Sakura que soy una mujer sincera y tu novio es todo un…

- Chijaru, hay mucho trabajo que hacer vete ya.

- Esta bien, y a propósito, te llamo hace una media hora, dejo un numero- Le entregó un papel.

- Esta bien, puedes irte.

Luego de meditar mucho decidió llamar, aún tenían que acordar a que hora se reunirían para partir al matrimonio.

Marco el número lentamente y luego de sonar algunas veces la voz dulce de una niña contesto.

- _¿Hola?_ – Contesto la niña.

- Buenos días, serias tan amable de comunicarme con Shaoran?

- _Ya va_.- Luego de decir esto intento tapar la bocina con su manita pero no lo logró así que Sakura escucho un _– Papi, una señorita te necesita al teléfono_

El escuchar a la niña decir esto le hizo despertar de nuevo las dudas de la mañana anterior.

- _Hola_

- Hola Shaoran.

- _Ah, Kinomoto_- Dijo Shaoran de manera desagradable.

- Como me dejaste el número con Chijaru pensé que debería llamarte.

_- Pues si, solo quería saber a que hora nos veremos para el matrimonio. _

- Pues debe ser mañana como a las nueve.

_- ¿Va a ser en la mañana?_

- No, el matrimonio es el domingo en la noche, pero mis padres me esperan mañana en la tarde.

_- No entiendo, el matrimonio no es aquí en Tokio?_

- No, lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero se me paso, el matrimonio es una casa que tiene mi familia en Kamakura (N.a. Bueno, para los que no saben, Kamakura es una ciudad en la isla de Honshū (Obvio es en Japón). Es un centro turístico y residencial que se encuentra a las orillas del océano pacifico y tiene unas bellas playas.)

_- Esta bien paso mañana a las nueve._

- No prefieres que yo te recoja?

-_ NO… Aquí no saben nada sobre esto y no quiero tener que explicar nada._

- Esta bien, como tú quieras, por favor lleva traje de baño… Adiós- Colgó.

_- Traje de baño?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la lujosa mansión Kinomoto en Kamakura. (N.a tienen propiedades hasta en china y Sakura le llamó casa)

Nadeshico se encontraba abrazada a Fujitaka en un enorme sofá, se encontraban viendo el paisaje hermoso que los rodeaba a través de un ventanal enorme que ocupaba casi toda la pared de la habitación.

- Nadeshico, no me parece bien que mantengas bajo tanta presión a Sakura, ella tiene derecho a elegir con quien casarse, no es justo que estés planeando casarla con alguien a quien no ama, además, como es posible que en este momento estés planeando un compromiso si ella esta con otra persona.

- Fujitaka, sabes que esto que planeo es por el bien de Sakura, además sabes perfectamente que es un plan de contingencia por si no llega a nada concreto con ese muchacho que de hecho no conocemos, tú sabes que Eriol es uno de los mejores partido de todo Japón.

- no estoy deacuerdo, ella es una mujer adulta capaz de tomar decisiones, además yo conocí a Hien y a pesar de nunca haber podido tener contacto con Shaoran sé que es un excelente muchacho, el según me contaba Hien, era su vivo reflejo. No veo la necesidad de estar armando compromisos con nadie, además Sakura es joven aun, no la afanes que la vas a terminar orillando a casarse con cualquiera.

- Sabes bien que ella esta próxima a cumplir los treinta y si sigue esperando no va a poder ser madre; Shaoran se ve como un buen muchacho, pero se que no están enamorados¿puedes creer que Sakura no tenia ni la menor idea de la quiebra de la empresa de su padre? Además nada nos asegura que el sigue siendo o alguna vez fue el buen muchacho del que Hien te hablo, después de la quiebra pudo haber cambiado y no sabemos si está detrás del dinero de mi hija.

- Mira, no quiero escuchar más de esto, no me gusta que pienses que Sakura es un objeto al que puedes manejar, es Adulta y puede elegir.- Se separo de Nadeshico y salió de la habitación.

- Si el no me ayuda voy a tener que planearlo todo sola, pero no voy a perder esta oportunidad. – Se levantó del sofá y tomo el teléfono, marco algunos números y espero.

- Buenos días¿podría comunicarme con el Señor Hiraguizawa? Dígale que soy Nadeshico

- _Nadeshico que sorpresa oírte, a que debo tu llamada?_

_- _Quería saber si recibiste la invitación a la boda de mi hijo.

_- Si, la recibí. _

- ¿Vas a asistir?

_- La verdad no pensaba hacerlo, tengo muchos compromisos._

_- _Sería una lastima que no vengas, deberías considerarlo, así podrás reencontrarte con viejos amigos.

- _De que hablas. _

- Sakura vendrá con su novio y el dice que te conoce, es Shaoran Li.

- _Después de todo si iré, además como voy a perder la oportunidad de visitar a una dama tan hermosa como tu…_

_- _Que caballero eres, espero que si aparezcas en el matrimonio, no me defraudes.

- _Como fue que el Bastardo de Li terminó con Sakura, eso lo debo averiguar, además no puedo evitar imaginarme la cara de ese pobretón cuando vea que me quedo con ella, tal y como me quedé con todo lo que era suyo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tokio, Sábado en la madrugada.

Shaoran y Yamasaki caminaban un poco después de haber salido del bar, la jornada había sido dura y casi eran las 4 de la mañana.

-entendiste Yamasaki?

- Si, debo decir aquí que estás enfermo y si tu madre o Meiling preguntan te vas a quedar en mi departamento.

- Espero que no suceda nada por que no quisiera llamar a mi casa estando con Sakura, tu sabes, por Meiling. Ella es muy celosa.

- Tranquilo amigo, no todos los días vas a disfrutar de un lugar como Kamakura, y con semejante compañía.

- Ahora lo único que quiero es que todo esto termine ya, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy de haber aceptado esto. Fue una verdadera estupidez.

- Por que¿acaso paso algo que no sepa?, no me digas que se besaron de nuevo¿o paso algo mas?

- No, Yamasaki no ha pasado nada de lo que piensas, no la he besado, y te aseguro que no ha sido por falta de ganas, de hecho he considerado hacerlo muchas mas veces de las que estoy dispuesto a aceptar. El problema es que me gusta tanto este cuento del noviazgo que no puedo creer que me este pagando por hacerlo, lo peor es que me considera interesado y me duele, por que tengo que hacer esto por necesidad y si le digo que siento algo por ella no me lo va a creer por que va a pensar que estoy detrás de su dinero; además quien puede creer que alguien se va a enamorar en menos de una semana.

- La verdad no puedo opinar, lo único que sé es que si tú le gustas ella entenderá. Lo que no entiendo es por que no le explicas por que aceptaste, a todas estas ella no sabe tu motivación.

- Ya le expliqué, de hecho se lo dije anoche, pero ella se niega a aceptar que alguien la pueda querer por algo más que su dinero.

- ¿Entonces estabas con ella ayer?

- Si, de hecho si ella no hubiera dicho que soy un interesado de lo peor me hubiera quedado toda la noche consolándola.

- ¿Consolándola?, en algún punto quede perdido.

- Ayer reapareció su exnovio, el desgraciado que la robó, el tipo dijo una cantidad de babosadas, lo golpee, se fue y ella se puso a lanzar maldiciones contra todos lo hombres, me insultó y me largué.

- ¿La dejaste sola?

- Claro que si, no me iba a quedar esperando que me echara, a pesar de todo yo tengo dignidad, eso es algo que no me van a quitar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sábado en la mañana.

Sakura aun estaba en el baño cuando escuchó el timbre, termino de lavarse el cabello y salió como pudo con una toalla no muy corta cubriéndose el cuerpo, sin observar quien era abrió la puerta.

- Buenos días mi querida Sakura, veo que sigues igual a como te recordaba.- Después de escuchar esa voz Sakura intentó cerrar la puerta pero él no la dejó y entró por la fuerza.

- Yue, no se si no te quedo claro, te dije que no volvieras. – Al observar la mirada extraña que tenía Yue, una mirada enferma, le dijo - Largate, Shaoran esta arriba y si te ve aquí… vas a tener problemas.

- Desde cuando eres tan mentirosa Sakura, estuve vigilando el departamento y se que el no está.

- Vete Yue, o llamo a la policía.

- No Sakura, tu no eres capaz de eso, tu no denunciarías al amor de tu vida.- Dijo Yue con una expresión como de loco.

- YA Yue, TE DIGO QUE TE VAYAS. ESTAS SOR…

Yue le tapo la boca con un beso, ella intentó quitárselo pero el era mucho mas fuerte, luego la tomo del cabello y la llevó al sillón.

- Sakura, no sabes cuanto lamento tener que hacerte esto, pero tienes que saber cuanto te amo.

Yue quiso quitarle la toalla pero ella lucho, el se le tiro encima, ella como pudo se le quitó de encima y corrió hasta la puerta, con suerte Shaoran venía subiendo las escaleras y al verla tan pálida, y corriendo hacia el nada mas con una toalla entró al departamento.

Cuando Yue lo vio entrar su cara se transformó en una cara de odio y se lanzo a golpearlo, después de unos cuantos golpes llegó la policía, porque mientras ellos peleaban Sakura la alertó.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, sujetaron a Yue que estaba muy lastimado pero que había logrado golpear a Shaoran con una silla en la espalda (N.A. que batalla campal ¿no?), después de que el se libró de Yue se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó protectoramente. Sakura quedó en ir a declarar después de calmarse y terminar de vestirse. La policía salió con Yue y Sakura abrazó a Shaoran mientras lloraba en su pecho, sin fijarse que ya no tenía agarrada la toalla y esta se encontraba en el piso.

Shaoran muy sonrojado la llamó.

- Sakura, mmm¿no tienes frío?

Entre sollozos ella contestó – un poco.

- ¿No crees que se te quite se te vuelves a poner la toalla?

- Shaoran, este no es momento para bromas.

- No es una broma, Sakura, pero si no me crees te puedo decir que tienes un bello lunar en la… izquierda.

Como pudo Sakura recogió la toalla y corrió hacia el segundo piso.

- El mundo esta muy loco.- Dijo Shaoran para si mismo.

Después del incidente de la toalla, Sakura bajó un tanto sonrojada y con una expresión fuerte de tristeza.

- Que pena contigo. De verdad. Yo no hago sino generarte problemas.

- No te avergüences, lo que si deberías hacer es darme algo para ponerme en el ojo, una crema para mi cara y si eres un alma caritativa darme un masaje en la espada que me duele mucho.

- Ya vengo.- Corrió de nuevo al segundo piso y luego hacia la cocina.

Después de unos nano segundos volvió con un trozo de carne en una mano y un botiquín en la otra. Le entregó la carne y abrió el botiquín.

- Antes que todo tengo que darte las gracias, te has convertido en mi superhéroe personal, a pesar de ser humano. Y después de lo que paso ayer se que te debo una gran disculpa.

- Estas en tu derecho, de todas formas me estas pagando¿no?, si yo estuviera en tu situación hubiera pensado lo mismo. Auch, que eso que me estas aplicando.

- Alcohol.

- No, eso duele mucho- alejando la mano de Sakura de su cara

- como te agarraste a golpes con Yue si eres tan gallina como para no soportar el alcohol.

- No es lo mismo, mejor ponme cremita ¿si?- Dijo Shaoran con cara infantil (N.a se que el original no es así, pero esta es mi historia. )

- Esta bien gallina.- empezó a ponerle crema en los alrededores del ojo, luego siguió con las mejillas y por ultimo en el extremo izquierdo del labio. Fue extremadamente cuidadosa y sin darse cuenta empezó a acercarse a los labios de Shaoran muy lentamente. Luego de lo que les pareció una eternidad se fundieron en un cálido beso, que se fue profundizando hasta que ya no tuvieron más aire.

Sin haber alejado sus caras ella susurro mirándolo a los ojos.

- No debí haberlo hecho, se que te dije que no volvería a pasar.

- No dañes este momento Sakura, por favor.- Y Shaoran la beso con mayor intensidad.

Ring Ring

Sonó el teléfono de Sakura.

Shaoran que la tenía bien sujeta gruño, no tenía la menor intención de dejarla contestar, existían algunas cosas mejores que hacer. Y Sakura totalmente enojada se separó de el.

- ¿Diga?

- _Hola_ _hija, veo que no han salido aún._

- No madre, y lo mejor es que nos esperen hasta la noche, vamos a salir un poco tarde.

- _¿Sucedió algo?. _

- Cuando lleguemos te cuento.

- _¿Vienes con tu novio?_

- Claro¿con quien más?

- _Adiós Sakura y deja ese genio, no sea que lo aburras._

Shaoran se acercó por detrás y casi le susurró al oído.

- Que quería tu mamá.

- ¡Me asustaste!... quería saber si ya habíamos salido.

- apropósito, creo que dejé mi maleta afuera.

- No salgas por ella, voy a bajar la mía, y luego vamos a la estación. De allí salimos a Kamakura.

Shaoran tomo las maletas (las 2 de Sakura y la de el) y subió al ascensor seguido por Sakura.

- ¿Aún estás enojado por lo que te dije ayer?

- No lo que paso adentro me quitó el enojo, pero por favor no vuelvas a mencionarlo y si lo haces tendríamos que repetir lo que paso en tu departamento.

- Esta bien.

- ¿Esta bien¿entonces piensas repetirlo?, por que yo estaría feliz.

- con "esta bien" me refiero a que no lo voy a volver a mencionar.

- Eres muy aburrida. Y a propósito por que llevas dos maletas si según lo que veo no nos vamos a quedar sino un día.

- Tenía muchas cosas y como no sabía que llevar casi lo traje todo.

- Solo júrame que para llegar a la casa de tus padres no nos toca caminar mucho, por que si es así voy a llegar muerto.

- Tranquilízate flojo, no hay que caminar nada, que tal que de verdad hubiera traído muchas cosas.

- No cabríamos en el ascensor.- Dijo Shaoran

- Ja, Ja, Ja.- dijo Sakura mirándolo feo

- Que genio.

- Gracias.

- y ahora por que¿acaso te gusta que te digan malgeniada?

- Por intentar hacerme olvidar mis problemas. Tonto.

- Sinceramente, si me estaba burlando de ti, no se me paso por la cabeza esa idea.

- Mejor olvídalo y ya vamonos.

Continuara…

Antes de comentar y responde reviews espero que todos aquellos que leen mi historia y no me dejan reviews me escriban asi sea un comentario cortito por que quiero saber que piensan de como va quedando mi historia y si tienen alguna sugerencia, no necesitan sino un segundito para contarme que piensan.

Como pueden ver la historia avanza rápidamente, según lo que calculo más o menos en unos 3 o cuatro capitulo estará terminando. Espero que les esté gustando como va la historia, se que muchas de las personalidades no corresponden a la serie, pero a mi me gusta ver a este Shaoran tan desenvuelto; aunque si tienen alguna sugerencia háganmela llegar.

Gracias a:

Dianazul: pues creo que estas bien encaminada con lo que piensas, de hecho espero que este capitulo te ayude a entender, aunque preferiria que te dejara mas dudas.

Carin: Pues gracias por seguir mi historia, espero que no te defraude.

Niña : Espero que te haya ido bien en el exàmen que tenìas y gracias por leer mi historia.

minatostuki: pues gracias, y espero que en ete cap te preocupes de nuevo.

milenachan: por fin dejaron de molestar con daniel, gracias a Dios, como veo mafe no me dejo review pero me vengare, gracias por seguir leyendo y suerte en el parcial de quimica.Ah, por cierto me invente la trama por que ustedes se estaban burlando de mis preferencias de pelìculas.

seika: No voy a maltratar mas a saku, solo hasta el capitulo antes del final, de ahora hasta ahì solo va a tener confusiones y buenos momentos.

AdaZu: como viste saku, ya tiene quien la proteja asì que no hay de que preocuparse.

Kitty-Sakurita: Bueno, ya mas adelante los premiare con varios momentos kawai.

Nadjasweetstar: gracias por dejar tu opinion y espero que te guste como va quedando la historia.

Nos leemos.

Tomy-Chan


	7. Chapter 7

Noviazgo por contrato

Aclaraciones: Los personajes son tomados de Sakura Card Captor, pero la historia es enteramente MIA…

(Patente pendiente)

Como creo que ya saben lo que sigue los dejo…

- Gracias.

- y ahora por que¿acaso te gusta que te digan malgeniada?

- Por intentar hacerme olvidar mis problemas. Tonto.

- Sinceramente, si me estaba burlando de ti, no se me paso por la cabeza esa idea.

- Mejor olvídalo y ya vamonos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Entonces señorita Kinomoto ¿podría relatarme los hechos?

- Me estaba duchando y sonó el timbre, después de acabar de ducharme bajé y abrí la puerta sin molestarme en mirar de quien se trataba, entonces Yue entró empujando la puerta al ver que quería cerrarla, yo lo amenace con llamar a la policía y empecé a gritar, entonces el me beso de forma brusca me tomo del cabello, luego me llevo hasta un sofá, allí quiso quitarme la toalla pero me libré de el, salí del departamento y me encontré con Shaoran que subía las escaleras. Ellos empezaron a pelear y yo los llamé-

- Y¿de donde conoce y usted al señor Yue Tsukishiro?

- Mantuvimos una relación hace algunos años, 5 exactamente, terminamos por que me robo y se fue con su secretaria.

- ¿Y usted lo denuncio?

- No veo a que vienen esas preguntas señor, claro que lo denunció¿no lo haría usted?- Dijo Shaoran

- Tranquilo Shaoran; si lo denuncié, pero la denuncia fue puesta en New York

- ¿Y por que allí?

- Le voy a explicar, el y yo teníamos una relación bastante estable, decidimos viajar a New York por que a el le ofrecían un buen trabajo allí, habíamos pensado en casarnos después de que se estabilizara nuestra situación, yo acababa de salir de la universidad y allí empecé a hacerme un nombre y formé una pequeña empresa, a el lo despidieron y empezó a trabajar conmigo, eso sucedió hace unos 7 años, hace 5 años cuando planeábamos casarnos el huyo con todo el capital de la empresa y con su secretaria, Charisse, y me dejó dejo llena de deudas, fui desangrada por los acreedores y no tuve mas remedio que regresar. ¿Esta satisfecho?-

- ¿Cuando supo usted que había regresado?

- Ayer, en la tarde, no se como forzó la puerta y entró. Shaoran peleo con el y le advirtió que no volviera, pero como ve, se le olvido muy rápido la advertencia.

- ¿Y por que no nos llamo ayer?

- Tenía muchas otras cosas en mi cabeza, de hecho no se me ocurrió que volvería.

- Esta bien, con lo que nos ha relatado podremos dejarlo aquí un buen tiempo, hable con su abogado, puede radicar una demanda por estafa e intento de acceso carnal violento.

- Gracias, y tenga por seguro que lo haré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el Auto de Sakura. (N.a. no se como se hace para llegar a Kamakura, solo sé que se llega de alguna forma, así que si es en avión discúlpenme)

- ¿Y a que hora llegaremos?- Preguntó Shaoran.

- Mira Shaoran esta es la tercera vez que lo preguntas¿quieres ir al baño o algo así?

- no, lo que sucede es que estas muy callada y quiero hacer tema. Además todavía no logro acostumbrarme a ir de pasajero.

- entonces lo que quieres es ponerme de mal humor para poder manejar ¿cierto?

- no, como crees, solo quiero saber exactamente a que hora llegamos.

- No lo se y si lo preguntas una vez mas llegas a pie a Kamakura.

- Que temperamental. Yo solo quería que me respondieras.

Sakura freno el carro de repente. Y miro a Shaoran con los ojos encendidos.

- Maneja. Pero si le llega a pasar algo a mi carro te haré responsable.

- si tu lo quieres.

Bajaron del auto y cambiaron de lugar.

- Esto está muy bien, hace mucho que no conducía un auto como este. (N.a. convertible negro)

- Espero que de regreso estés lo suficientemente cansado como para no hablar.

- Esta bien ya me cayo.- Dijo Shaoran fingiendo estar dolido.

Sakura lo miro largamente, sus hermosos cabellos castaños se ondeaban con el viento y el sol le daba un nuevo color a sus expresivos ojos color ámbar. De sus ojos bajo lentamente hasta su boca, aun podía sentir los besos que le había dado esta mañana, en su interior hubiera deseado haberlo conocido en otra circunstancia. Lastimosamente el futuro entre ellos estaba escrito y no existía forma alguna de cambiarlo, el Lunes terminaría esta historia creada por ella, el tendría su cheque y ella continuaría con su amarga soledad.

- ¿Quisieres que te pase una lupa?

- mmm, para que.- dijo Sakura distraída.

- Para que me puedas ver los poros de la piel, creo que ha sido lo único que hasta el momento no has visto de mi cara.

Sakura volteo rápidamente la cara hacia la ventana muy sonrojada.

- Que ego tienes.

- Entonces si no me estabas viendo a mí que era lo que estabas viendo.

- Tengo sueño, creo que dormiré un rato.

- Aja, que tengas dulces sueños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabia cuanto había dormido, lo único que sabia era que el auto estaba detenido, la capota estaba puesta y que ellos no estaban cerca de Kamakura.

Al observar hacia el frente vio la tapa del auto levantada.

- Yo sabía que no podía confiarle mi auto a Shaoran. Lo sabía.- Salió del carro rápidamente.

- que le hiciste a mi auto.

- Nada.- respondió secamente Shaoran con una media sonrisa.

- Si no le hubieras hecho nada no estaría detenido.

- Para tu información, mientras dormías estuvimos en un embotellamiento de casi una hora y el carro se recalentó.

Sakura lo observo sin argumentos con cara de disgusto.

- ¿quieres un poco de agua?, mira que esta haciendo un calor infernal.- dijo Shaoran

- No, gracias mejor tómatela tú.-dijo Sakura con una cara entre puchero y disgusto,

Sakura que estaba vestida con una blusa de algodón de manga larga estaba casi muerta de calor. Sin pensarlo dos veces se quito la blusa (N.a. No esta en Brassiere ni desnuda. XD mentes perversas XD) dejando ver su abdomen marcado debajo de una pequeña blusa de tiras. Shaoran no pudo evitar pasear su mirada por su cuerpo esbelto, llevaba una falda de Jean unos cuatro dedos sobre la rodilla y sus piernas torneadas de color canela hacían un gran juego con su cuerpo.

- con este calor, no creo que la temperatura del auto se regule. – dijo sin notar la mirada de Shaoran.

Este despego la vista de ella sin que lo notara y entró al auto.

- entra, que te vas a insolar.

Sakura se sentó al lado de Shaoran que se veía algo colorado.

- Te quemaste.

- No creo.

- Si, te quemaste, espera yo traigo una crema para las quemaduras. Además con los golpes.

- Bueno si me quieres poner crema otra vez yo no me niego.

Sakura sacó la crema del bolso y se la puso en la mano.

- Ni lo sueñes.

- Sakura, por favor¿no ves que estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso?

- No se a que te refieres.

- si lo sabes, pero yo no te lo voy a decir de nuevo, es mejor que lo recuerdes tu sola. Mejor vamonos.

- ¿y ya se enfrió el auto?- dijo Sakura cambiando el tema.

- Creo que si.

Arranco de nuevo y siguió el camino. Desde ese momento no pronunció palabra alguna.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En esta esquina doblas a la izquierda y llegamos.

La casa de Sakura no era una "casa" como ella había dicho, era una enorme mansión de grandes jardines con cancha de tenis, una bella piscina y un impresionante invernadero, Shaoran no se inmutó, venía preparado para eso, de hecho la casa que su familia poseía en su tiempo era aun mas grande que esta.

- Y que te parece.

- Después de haber viajado en convertible estas cuatro horas no podía haber esperado algo diferente.

- Eres muy engreído para ser…- De pronto se callo al darse cuenta de cuan ofensivas eran sus palabras.

- Completalo Sakura, te parezco muy engreído para ser pobre ¿no es cierto?

- No es eso lo que quise decir.

- Tranquila, ya me acostumbre, de cualquier manera es la verdad.- Dijo Shaoran bajándose del auto frente a la casa.

- No te pongas así.- dijo Sakura segundos después bajándose también.

Timbro y dijo- Déjame trabajar Sakura Kinomoto, o ¿es que acaso no valoras tu dinero?

Algunos minutos después se encontraban sentados en la lujosa sala. Shaoran mantenía a Sakura abrazada por la cintura mientras ella hablaba con una mujer que había sido amiga de Sakura en la primaria y se encontraba ayudando en el matrimonio. Después de unos segundos de sentirse incomodo Shaoran se disculpó y se fue a observar algunas de las fotografías que se encontraban allí.

- En verdad ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja. Aunque se le ve un poco triste ¿no?- dijo Rika después de que Shaoran se retirara.

- No Rika el esta un tanto cansado.-cambió de tema- y a propósito donde está Terada?

- Esta paseando con los niños en la playa.

- Deben estar grandísimos. La última vez que los visité Taeko tenia como 6 meses y Han cumplía 2 años.

- Si, están inmensos, no podrías creer lo que crecen los niños en 8 años.

- Y donde esta Tomoyo.

- Arriba, con eso de la confección de los vestidos esta como una loca, no te imaginas cuantas veces ha hecho cambiar los modelos.

- ¿Entonces ella los diseño?

- Claro que si, de hecho creo que aun le esta haciendo ajustes al tuyo.

- Yo ya tengo el mío.

Una voz un poco enojada sonó en las escaleras.

- QUEEEE

Shaoran vio con espanto como una mujer alta de cabello negro corría hacia Sakura levantando una estela de polvo.

- No es posible que hayas comprado un vestido ToT.

- Tranquila Tomoyo, te prometo que usaré el tuyo.

- No, si quieres usa el tuyo, después de todo podría cambiar de madrina.

- Espera… ¿soy tu madrina?

- Claro, aunque como no me ayudaste en nada bien podría habérselo pedido a Rika.

- Sabes perfectamente que no puedo alejarme de mi empresa por mucho tiempo, depende enteramente de mí.

- La verdad Sakura aunque no lo quieras aceptar desde que Yue te hizo lo que te hizo no haces sino encerrarte en tu trabajo. Perfectamente podrías delegar funciones.

Sakura solo bajo la cabeza un poco sonrojada y volteo a ver a Shaoran con un poco de tristeza recordando lo ocurrido.

- Esta vez no estas en lo correcto, Yue a pasado a la historia- dijo Rika Señalando disimuladamente a Shaoran que estaba viendo las fotografías.

Tomoyo lo observo disimuladamente de pies a cabeza algunas cuantas veces.

- Hace cuanto lo conoces.

- Un mes y medio.

- y Hace cuanto salen juntos

- Un mes

- ¿Y no me habías dicho nada? Sakura eres una mala amiga.

- No te pongas así Tomoyo, no te comente nada por que no quería hacerme muchas ilusiones.

- Si me disculpan tengo que reunirme con mi esposo en la playa, nos vemos- y Rika desapareció en el momento justo.

- Hay algo mal aquí Sakura y me lo vas a explicar, pero primero.

Caminó hacia Shaoran y le tendió la mano.

- Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Tomoyo Daudoji y creía ser la mejor amiga de Sakura.

- Un gusto, yo soy el Novio secreto de Sakura.

- Eso veo, por que ella no me lo había dicho ni a mí; que pena contigo pero creo que debo llevarme un rato a Sakura, siéntate para que estés cómodo.

- ¿Estás seguro que te quieres quedar solo amor? – Dijo Sakura viéndolo con cara de suplica

- Claro que si, te aseguro que no me perderé.- dijo Shaoran viendo como Sakura casi le suplicara que dijera que no.

Tomoyo tomó de la mano a Sakura y se la llevo casi arrastrando.

Cuando entraron al cuarto Tomoyo le puso cerrojo a la puerta y se sentó sobre la cama para observar a Sakura que aun permanecía parada de espaldas a la puerta

- Bueno Sakura cuéntame que fue lo que paso con este chico.

- ¿La verdad?

- si, y sabes perfectamente que te conozco mas que Nadeshico, por aquello de los años que vivimos juntas en la preparatoria y la universidad.

- esta bien…

- Espero.

- Bueno, pues yo lo contraté, ya sabes, para que se comporte como mi novio y esas cosas.-dijo Sakura fingiendo naturalidad

- Ya veo, y cuando pensabas contármelo. – dijo Tomoyo con cara de enojo.

- en realidad pensé que podía engañarte como a los demás.

- no puedo creer que pienses que me puedes engañar, me hubiera dado cuenta de todas formas sin que me lo hubieras dicho

- pero hay algo mas en esto, te gusta?- continuo Tomoyo

- pues… claro que no.

- como lo pensaba.- dijo Tomoyo viéndola con suspicacia.

- no, no, no, ya te dije que no me gusta es más, ni siquiera me parece atractivo- dijo sonrojada.

- yo te conozco Sakura, además vi como lo observabas mientras hablábamos.

- no se de donde sacas esas ideas, además creo que eres muy extraña, ni mi mamá notó lo que tu notaste en 10 minutos.

- Te equivocas, yo ya sabía de el, cuando tu madre regresó nos comento a todos de tu novio, de hecho Touya esta un tanto enojado, tu sabes, el cree que todos son como Yue; pero ese no es el caso, yo empecé a sospechar cuando Nadeshico me contó que tu no sabias nada de la quiebra de la empresa de su padre, yo se perfectamente lo curiosa que eres.

- y entonces por que hiciste ese comentario de mi trabajo.

- Por que quería ver como reaccionabas, y tu solo bajaste la cabeza y te sonrojaste cuando llamamos a… como se llama?

- Shaoran, Li Shaoran.

- Esta bien, como sea, y cuanto le vas a pagar.

- La verdad no es mucho (N.A. se nota que le sobra la plata ¿no?)

- y hace cuanto hiciste el trato.

- Desde el miércoles.

- ¿¿¿y ya te gusta???, ni siquiera con Yue.

- QUE NO ME GUSTA YA TE DIJE.

- No me mientas Sakura yo ya lo se.

- y que si me gustara, de todas formas es solo un negocio.

- eso es un asunto solucionable. Y donde lo conociste.

- En un bar, trabaja como barman, pero es economista.

- y como le ofreciste el trato, con lo tímida que eres te debió haber costado mucho.

- en realidad no me costo tanto, solo lo llamé y luego lo invite a un café.

- y sabes por que acepto?, por que eso habla mal de el.

- pues me contó que su sobrina está constantemente enferma, además el mantiene a su madre y a su prima.

- si es cierto, ya me está empezando a caer bien.

- antes de que sigas con tu interrogatorio, te voy aclarar que no habrá nada con Shaoran nunca, así que ni siquiera te atrevas a considerar que es tu cuñado o algo por el estilo.

- esta bien, pero no te pongas a la defensiva, cuéntame con detalles todo lo que ha sucedido entre ustedes.

- ni lo pienses, eso es mi vida privada.

- o me cuentas o llamó a Touya para que conozca personalmente a tu Shaoran.

- Esta bien, por donde empiezo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran se encontraba solo en la gran sala, aún observaba las fotografías cuando reconoció la voz de Nadeshico. Cuando ella lo vio, tomó a un hombre un poco mayor de la mano y lo llevó hasta donde el se encontraba.

- hola querido- dijo Nadeshico besando a Shaoran en la mejilla. (N.a lamento tener que cambiar mi opinión sobre esta mujer, pero ella va a ser la culpable de todo lo malo que pase de ahora en adelante. Bruja Bruja Bruja)- amor, el es el novio de Sakura, ya sabes, Shaoran.

- hola muchacho - saludo efusivamente Fujitaka dándole la mano a Shaoran – definitivamente eres el vivo retrato de tu padre.

- Gracias, pero no merezco ese honor.

- No se si lo recuerdes pero fui un gran amigo de tu padre, lamento mucho no haber estado apoyándolos en ese momento, nosotros también pasábamos por situaciones difíciles.

Nadeshico se disculpó y se retiro (N.a. Ven lo que digo, esta señora esta planeando algo¿no ven como se va de callada?).

- y Sakura donde esta.

- esta con su amiga, Tomoyo si recuerdo bien.

- entiendo, ellas dos son amigas casi de nacimiento, creo que Tomoyo conoce mas a Sakura que la misma Nadeshico, vivieron juntas casi toda la preparatoria y toda la universidad. Y cuéntame en que trabajas en este momento.

- Pues trabajo en un bar.

- ah les llevas las cuentas y esas cosas ¿no?

- no, soy barman.

- Pero como es posible, se por tu padre que eres un gran economista, como puedes estar trabajado en un bar.

- Pues, vera usted, cuando la empresa quebró, empecé a buscar trabajo en china, pero alguien expandió un rumor sobre mi supuesta incompetencia y nadie quiso emplearme, así que vinimos aquí a Japón y por lo visto también lo expandieron aquí, se nos acabaron los ahorros y no pudimos regresar así que tuve que trabajar en cualquier cosa para que mi familia no muriera de hambre.

- Lo lamento mucho, pero te prometo que haré algo por ti, buscaré algo en mi empresa.

- Muchas gracias, le prometo no defraudarlo.

Mientras hablaban llego un hombre alto y moreno. Saludo cordialmente a Shaoran y abrazo a su padre.

- Mira Touya el es novio de Sakura, Shaoran Li, va a trabajar con nosotros próximamente.

Al hombre le cambió la expresión totalmente y observó a Shaoran con desconfianza. Shaoran le tendió la mano y el dudo en aceptarla pero luego la tomo apretándola con bastante fuerza. Hizo ademán de abrazarlo y le susurró.

- donde descubra que usas a mi hermana, no te imaginas cuanto te vas arrepentir.

Se separó de Shaoran y dijo – voy a saludar al mounstro.

Continuara…

Perdón por la demora, pero tuve bastantes trabajos de la universidad y además estuve un tantin seca de ideas, espero que les este gustando como se va desarrollando la trama, debo confesar que este capitulo no me gustó mucho pero prometo solemnemente que el próximo va a estar de infarto veremos a una pareja maligna y para que no se sientan tan robados les diré quienes son… Eriol Y Meiling, como dicen algunas personas aquí en Colombia "van hacer hasta pa' vender", van a ver… de hecho creo que me van a querer matar.

Como no es mas solo les quiero agradecer a:

Minatostuki: tenía que tener un malo, y como eriol siempre es el bueno, pues quise variar. Gracias por leer.

Milenachan: lamento mucho que hayamos perdido el parcial, despues de tanto estudio. Gracias por dejarme tantos reviews, pero si sigues diciendo cosas de daniel juro que no te devuelvo la pelicula de full metal alquemist

Mafe chan: que pena contigo, no he podido leer tu historia pero te prometo que lo haré. Gracias por escribirme tanto.

Rosh Bernal: gracias por haber dedicado tu tiempo en leer mis bobadas, espero que te siga gustando esta trama loca.

Dianazul: gracias por leer mi historia y me encanta que cada capitulo queden mas intrigados, solo te puedo decir que una sola de tus conclusiones es correcta. Bye

ColdLulu: GRACIAS POR DEJARME RW, es muy importante para mi que te guste mi historia, creo que depronto te hago caso, pero no creo que de para tantos capitulos.!Nos tenemos que encontrar acuerdate!.

Hillary: en este cap no te di mucho gusto y creo que en el siguiente tampoco te lo daré, pero te prometo que mas adelante habra mucha miel.

NIÑA K: gracias por leer mi historia espero que te guste este cap.

AdaZu: Me encanta que te guste la historia es muy importante para mi, la anterior no tuvo tanta acogida, la verdad solo publiqué 3 caps.

Nadjasweetstar: que chevere ver tanto entusiasmo, me alegra mucho ToT

Kitty-Sakurita: me alegra saber que sea uno de tus preferidos, de hecho no me imaginaba que me estuviera quedando tan bien

sakuly: cortito pero sustancioso, gracias.

sada-nyu: el proximo cap meiling lo va a confundir todo pero creanle a shaoran (con respecto a la niña )

junipersun: me parece increible que este fic genere esas reacciones, de verdad, quiero llorar ToT, gracias por tu review, estos son los comentarios que lo animan a uno para seguir escribiendo, gracias.

Y también a todas las personas que aunque leen no me dejan review.

Nos leemos en unos cuantos reviews, Bye.

Tomy- Chan


	8. Chapter 8

Noviazgo por contrato

Aclaraciones: Los personajes son tomados de Sakura Card Captor, pero la historia es enteramente MIA…

(Patente pendiente)

Como creo que ya saben lo que sigue los dejo…

- Pues, vera usted, cuando la empresa quebró, empecé a buscar trabajo en china, pero alguien expandió un rumor sobre mi supuesta incompetencia y nadie quiso emplearme, así que vinimos aquí a Japón y por lo visto también lo expandieron, se nos acabaron los ahorros y no pudimos regresar así que tuve que trabajar en cualquier cosa para que mi familia no muriera de hambre.

- Lo lamento mucho, pero te prometo que haré algo por ti, buscaré algo en mi empresa.

- Muchas gracias, le prometo no defraudarlo.

Mientras hablaban llego un hombre alto y moreno. Saludo cordialmente a Shaoran y abrazo a su padre.

- Mira Touya el es novio de Sakura, Shaoran Li, va a trabajar con nosotros próximamente.

Al hombre le cambió la expresión totalmente y observó a Shaoran con desconfianza. Shaoran le tendió la mano y el dudo en aceptarla pero luego la tomo apretándola con bastante fuerza. Hizo ademán de abrazarlo y le susurró.

- donde descubra que usas a mi hermana, no te imaginas cuanto te vas arrepentir.

Se separó de Shaoran y dijo – voy a saludar al mounstro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sábado en La tarde.

Después de un almuerzo en familia donde no faltaron los comentarios ácidos de Touya, los pellizcos mal disimulados de Tomoyo, las preguntas extrañas de Nadeshico y las miradas de disculpa de Sakura, Shaoran se sintió relajado, esa eternidad de martirio por fin había acabado para él, en ese momento se encontraba acostado sobre la suave arena observando disimuladamente a Sakura que se encontraba tendida de espaldas tomando el sol junto a el.

- Oye Shaoran, ponle el bloqueador a Sakura que se va a arder.- dijo Tomoyo con picardía conociendo la verdad.

Sakura estaba dormida y el no pensó que se daría cuenta, así que se arrodillo junto a ella y empezó a aplicarle el bloqueador alrededor de la tira del minitop que llevaba puesto.

- no, Shaoran vas a dañar el vestido de baño, suéltale el cordón.

Inmediatamente Shaoran se sonrojó, no quería imaginarse que diría Sakura después de que despertara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se había quedado dormida pero al sentir un líquido frió cayéndole en la espalda se despertó, después empezó a sentir como le daban un grato masaje, por un momento quería olvidarse de todo pero empezó a pensar en las manos que le proporcionaban esas agradables caricias, no eran de mujer muy seguramente¿entonces de quien serian?, abrió lentamente los ojos y observó a Shaoran dándole ese esplendido masaje, prefirió no decir nada y continuo haciéndose la dormida. Mientras el la masajeaba había decidido dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos aquel fin de semana, darse una oportunidad para sonreír nuevamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba literalmente embobado observando la piel canela de Sakura tenía un cuerpo esplendido y no podía dejar de desear besarlo, esa mujer le despertaba deseos que ni con toda su experiencia había descubierto, después de terminar de hacer el masaje le amarro de nuevo el top e intento despertarla pero para su sorpresa ella se encontraba despierta observándolo.

- desde hace cuanto te despertaste. – le preguntó

- Desde que aplicaste el bloqueador.

- que pena, Tomoyo me pidió el favor y pues…

- Tranquilo, gracias a ti no me quemaré en por lo menos unas dos horas¿me pondrías en la cara?- dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero.

- esta bien.

Cuidadosamente empezó a aplicar la crema (N.a. es una escena ya repetida, creo que se me acaba la imaginación), delineo cuidadosamente cada línea de su cara y empezó a perderse de nuevo en sus maravillosos ojos color esmeralda. Se acercó para besarla pero ella lo detuvo a centímetros de sus labios.

- Vamos al mar. – le susurró ella.

Ella se levantó y lo tomó de la mano, el agua estaba realmente fría, tiritando camino hasta una parte donde la cubría hasta el pecho, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo.

- Perdona todo lo que te he dicho, de verdad me siento muy arrepentida.

- Tranquila Sakura, yo no me puedo enojar contigo así lo desee.- Dijo Shaoran separándose de ella para volver a la playa, se había imaginado algo diferente.

- Espera… no he acabado- el retrocedió y la miro – Yo quisiera que nos diéramos una oportunidad para ver que resulta. ¿Todavía lo quieres intentar?

El no contestó, se acercó más y la beso dulcemente cerrando su segundo y último trato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado una tarde maravillosa con Shaoran y estaba convencida de que esa había sido la mejor decisión de los últimos años, el era realmente el hombre que necesitaba; pero la vida no es justa y sin saberlo en ese mismo instante muy lejos de ellos se planeaba su desdicha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Buenos días quisiera hablar con la señorita Meiling.- dijo Eriol observando la ventana pero abstraído en el teléfono.

- un momento- Dijo una voz infantil, luego gritó – mamá

Esto va a ser mucho mejor de lo que pensaba- dijo Eriol

- Hola?

- Querida Meiling como estas.

Meiling inmediatamente palideció – Eriol, eres tu?

- acaso conoces a otro hombre con esta voz?

- tu sabes que podría reconocerte así fingieras ser otro, solo que hace mucho que no llamabas.

- Necesito que me acompañes a una fiesta?

- Es cierto lo que oigo?

- Claro que si, pero no te ilusiones, necesito que me hagas un favor.

- de que se trata.

- ¿primero respondeme algo?, donde esta Shaoran este fin de semana.

- se está quedando con un amigo, yo se que es extraño pero es así.

- ¿Te tragaste ese cuento?

- no me fastidies Eriol, que sabes.

- Esta con alguien que me interesa y tu me vas a ayudar a sacarlo del camino.

- no mientas, Shaoran me es fiel.

- ¿Estas loca?, ustedes no tienen nada o ¿si?

- Yo se que el aun me ama, solo que no me ha perdonado y como tu nunca quisiste responder por…

- No vas a empezar con eso de nuevo Meiling, sabemos perfectamente que ese niño no es mío.

- Primero, es una niña y segundo deberías verla, tiene tus mismos ojos, tus rasgos hasta el color de tu piel.

- mira Meiling yo se que tu no solo estabas conmigo así que no vuelvas a intentar achacarme la responsabilidad.

- Te voy a ayudar.

- Veo que por fin ves lo que te conviene, ya sabes que si no cuentas con Shaoran te iras a la calle con esa bastarda.

- Cierra la boca, que podría no ayudarte.

- Sé que eres una mujer interesada, así sea por las miserias que gana Shaoran.

- no me insultes más, sabes que he callado tu secreto por todos estos años, por que aun te amo y por que no puedo dejar a mi hija sola, muy seguramente me meterían a la cárcel.

- tu serías la única responsable, le pagaste al hombre que los desfalcó, a mi nadie me conoce, y bien sabes que no te creerían, tengo demasiadas influencias como para que me encarcelen.

- Sabes que lo hice por que te amaba, ahora, dime como quieres que te ayude.

- Mañana pasó por ti en la mañana, asistiremos a una boda, en el camino te explicaré todo, ah, y como supongo, creo que ya no tienes nada decente que ponerte, te llevaré un poco de ropa. Adiós.

- Adiós.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sábado media noche.

La familia había hecho una parrillada, pero ya casi no quedaba nada (ni nadie), Sakura y Shaoran se quedaron solos casi a las doce y habían tomado un poco, necesitaban irse a dormir y Sakura hizo una propuesta que Shaoran no se esperaba.

- Ven Shaoran, quédate conmigo, por favor, no quiero estar sola.- lo besó y luego lo miró con deseo.

Shaoran no pudo contenerse y empezó a besarla con ardor sin darse cuenta como entraron a la habitación la pasión aumento, sin sabe como se encontraban besándose en la cama. Shaoran se quitó la camisa rápidamente y Sakura se liberó de su hermoso vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas; no supo como, pero Shaoran recuperó el control de su conciencia y paro de besarla.

- no Sakura esto no esta bien, nos conocemos hace muy poco (N.a. Se oye bastante extraño, debería decirlo Sakura, pero…).

- Yo no necesito años contigo Shaoran, además quiero que seas el primero.

- ¿Nunca te acostaste con Yue?

- Yo decidí esperar hasta el matrimonio, pero como vez, nunca llegó. (N.a. Esto es más extraño aun, casi tiene treinta ¿no?)

- ahora estoy mas seguro, no quiero que tu primera vez sea en estas circunstancias, quiero que sea cuando me ames.

- Entonces debe ser ya.

Shaoran perdió el control al escucharla y la besó, esta vez no habría regreso.

-**advertencia aquí hay un pequeño Lemon**-

La despojó de la poca ropa que aun le quedaba, y recorrió cada parte de su piel, se despojó también de su ropa, se sentía perdido en un paraíso desconocido; Sakura sentía a Shaoran besando su cuerpo, le parecía que la distancia que los separaba era demasiada, pero todo cambió cuando lo sintió dentro de si, en un comienzo el dolor le resultaba insoportable, pero el fue lo suficientemente paciente como para esperar que ella se acostumbrara, luego la llevó hasta la cima del clímax con cada beso y cada caricia, en el punto donde ya no puede haber mas placer el la beso con ardor y le susurro que la amaba todas las veces que pudo.

-**Fin del Lemon-**

Agotados descansaron uno sobre el otro fundidos en un abrazo, hasta que Sakura habló.

- gracias por todo, no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ese contrato.

- y tu no sabes lo feliz que soy de ser tu empleado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día de la fiesta había comenzado para todos menos para Sakura y Shaoran que después de aquella noche no tenían deseos de levantarse.

- Sakura, levántate- llamó Tomoyo desde afuera, por primera vez ignorante de la situación.

- déjame levantar al mounstro- dijo Touya

Al escuchar la voz de Touya Sakura se levantó totalmente pálida.

- No, ya me desperté, me voy a bañar.

Después de escuchar como se alejaban, Sakura respiró tranquila, Shaoran aun se encontraba durmiendo a su lado con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Sakura se recostó y le susurro al oído.

- ya se que estas despierto

- Mmm- Shaoran se desperezó y la beso en los labios – Decías?

- desde hace cuanto estas despierto.

- desde que Tomoyo vino a despertarte, de hecho estaba observándote desde mucho antes.

- y que pensabas hacer si Touya te encontraba aquí acostado conmigo.

- Probablemente hubiera desaparecido debajo de la cama, pero como no pasó me dedique a observar como casi te desmayas.

- Necesito bañarme.

- bueno, pues vamos- Shaoran con naturalidad.

- Como se te ocurre.- dijo Sakura sonrojada.

- pues así; Sakura vamos a bañarnos.- la beso con pasión dirigiéndola a la ducha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tarde había pasado rápidamente y la hora de la ceremonia se acercaba, se realizaría en el jardín principal de la mansión, esté estaba decorado con arreglos de violetas y las antorchas dirigían hacía el lugar de la ceremonia.

Tomoyo se encontraba muy nerviosa, había reacomodado su peinado más de 7 veces y se le veía dar vueltas por toda la habitación como un león enjaulado, hasta que tocaron a su puerta y le informaron que Touya la estaba esperando.

Luego todo pasó con rapidez, ni siquiera supo en que momento dijo acepto, solo reaccionó hasta que Touya la besaba con devoción y le susurraba promesas eternas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaba un largo rato buscando a Sakura por todo el jardín pero no había podido ubicarla, hasta que la encontró abrazada a Shaoran frente a una hermosa fuente en un lugar apartado del jardín.

- Mira Meiling, este es tu trabajo.

- pero no puedo hacerlo mientras el este con ella, luego no querrá verme.

- entonces espera, te despejaré el camino.

Eriol se acero hasta Shaoran fingiendo no reconocerlo, cuando estuvo mas cerca, Shaoran lo observó con desprecio, si no hubiera sido por Sakura su plan no hubiera funcionado.

- Eriol, eres tu?

- Oh Sakura, que bella estás esta noche- dijo Eriol besándole la mano.

- Recuerdas a Shaoran Li?, el me comentó que alguna vez fueron grandes amigos. – Shaoran volteó a verlo con fastidio, antes intentó ignorarlo, pero por lo visto Sakura no se lo había permitido.

- Shaoran, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

- si, hace como, bueno en realidad no me acuerdo cuanto, solo se que fue desde que quebró la empresa¿no es así?

- no seas rencoroso Shaoran, Sakura, me encantaría arreglar mis diferencias con este hombre, no te importa que los separé un rato?.

- Claro que no Eriol, lo mejor es que Shaoran deje los rencores atrás, ve amor.

- ahora vuelvo- le dijo Shaoran dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, sin sospechar que probablemente sería el último.

Mientras Shaoran y Eriol se alejaban Meiling se acercó a Sakura.

- buenas noches - dijo Sakura con cortesía

- pues no creo que sean muy buenas, después de todo, no es muy agradable enterarse del engaño de tu marido.- dijo Meiling observándola con desprecio.

- no le comprendo.

- pues deberías hacerlo, no puedo creer que Shaoran me este traicionando con alguien como tu.

- debe haber una equivocación.

- no, no la hay, solo se que nos abandonó a mi hija enferma y a mi, para pasar este fin de semana con una zorra como tu. Que creíste, que te amaba?, el solo tiene ojos para mi, tu eres solo una chequera de la cual disponer, pero después el va a regresar conmigo, a nuestro hogar, con nuestra hija.

Sakura no pudo escuchar más, corrió hasta la casa.

Meiling sonrió, había cumplido con su cometido, y Shaoran ni siquiera lo había notado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de una fastidiosa Charla con Eriol, Shaoran buscó a Sakura por todo el jardín sin lograr encontrarla. Luego subió hasta su habitación y entró a buscarla. La encontró llorando sobre la cama, cuando intento tocarla ella reaccionó furiosa.

- Largate de aquí maldito mentiroso.

- Que te pasa Sakura, yo no he hecho nada.

- Eres un infeliz, por lo menos admite que me usaste, que solo querías mi dinero, por que tenías que engañarme y acostarte conmigo.

- no entiendo Sakura, de que hablas.

Sakura respiró profundo y le habló con una voz cargada de odio.

- quiero que tomes tus maletas, inventes una excusa para mi familia y te largues de mi vida para no volver. Luego me encargaré de hacerte llegar tu dinero.

Shaoran se acercó a ella e intento tocarla, pero ella le dio una fuerte cachetada.

- nunca, escúchame bien, nunca te atrevas a acercarte de nuevo a mi, no quiero saber nada de ti jamás, solo quiero que te largues, o ¿es que tu cerebro no te deja comprender lo que he dicho?

- está bien Sakura, voy a hacer lo que digas, pero espero que nunca se te olvide que esto es un error, además espero que a pesar de todo sepas que te amo como nunca he amado a nadie- después de hablar salió de la habitación.

Sakura solo pudo llorar amargamente durante toda la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran arregló su ropa y bajó con sus maletas a la puerta de la mansión, Nadeshico apareció de repente como sospechando lo que había pasado.

- a donde vas muchacho?

- iba a buscarlos para despedirme, tuve una emergencia familiar y debo regresar a Tokio, urgentemente.

- lo lamento mucho, y Sakura?

- está en su cuarto, tiene jaqueca

- entonces, deseo que todo se solucione, nos veremos en otra ocasión entonces.

- muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, despídame del señor Fujitaka y exprésele mis mas sinceros agradecimientos.

Después de esto Shaoran se dirigió hasta la parada de autobuses para dirigirse a su cruda realidad, dejando el corazón empeñado en aquella casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nadeshico movida por la curiosidad se acercó a la habitación de Sakura, los sollozos se oían fuertemente, sin siquiera entrar a consolarla, se dirigió rápidamente a buscar a Eriol, por que creía entender la situación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran lloró amargamente durante el recorrido, el autobús se encontraba vacío, solo estaba Shaoran y el conductor. No podía explicarse todo lo que había sucedido, de hecho se reprendió constantemente por no esperar para aclarar la situación, pero en ese momento había creído sensato esperar a que Sakura se calmara; ahora ya no entendía ni siquiera el significado de la palabra sensatez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ingresó a la habitación en penumbras hasta que ubicó a Sakura sobre la cama.

- Te encuentras bien?

- Que haces aquí Eriol.- dijo Sakura sin paciencia.

- Estaba buscando el baño pero te escuche llorar, me preocupé y por eso entré¿que sucedió?.

Sakura no contestó, solo pudo recostarse en su pecho para llorar.

Continuara…

Hello, no se como crean que quedó este capitulo pero sinceramente me pareció muy bueno, y eso es mucho para mi, que soy una mujer muy perfeccionista, de hecho, nada de lo que hago me gusta… pero en fin gracias por leer esta historia salida de esta lok cabecita.

Agradecimientos a:

Liliana: gracias por tu apoyo, veo que mi historia atrae mucha gente nueva, espero que este cap te guste.

Niña K: definitivamente quiero agradecer tu apoyo, eres una de las personas que ha seguido mi fic desde el comienzo, muchas gracias por apoyar esta historia.

carO!: me anima mucho que hayas decidido dejar el review, es muy importante percibir su apoyo con palabras, no solo con números.

SakuySyao: gracias, no pensé que de verdad fuera tan buena, pero como ven tengo una autoestima bastante bajita, gracias por leer y espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo.

Sakurangel: gracias por haber decidido escribirme, con un simple hola me siento complacida, espero que nos podamos encontrar en MSN.

Karen: gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te guste este nuevo cap.

Sakuly: espero que te guste como va quedando, como vez Nadeshico no esta ayudando mucho en realidad, y ahora como Tomoyo se va de luna de miel no podrá hacer mucho, todo esta en manos de la persona menos esperada. Ya veras.

Adazu: gracias, me tardé un poquito en subirlo, pero espero que sea de su agrado.

Milena-Chan: Lamento lo del parcial de Mate, buaaa, gracias por escribirme y espero que no me haya ido por otro camino, ya sabes que de lo que te cuento solo pongo la mitad.

Rosh Bernal: esta es una disculpa pública, nunca quise decirte boba, por que como dices, todas las que leen serian bobas, prometo no volver a decirlo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te guste este cap…

A todas las personas que no dejan review, muchas gracias, de todas maneras siento su apoyo en los numeritos. Algún día déjenme un hola, para saber quienes son.

Nos leemos en el próximo Cáp.

Besos, y muchas gracias.

Tomy-chan


	9. Chapter 9

Noviazgo por Contrato

Aclaraciones: Los personajes son tomados de Sakura Card Captor, pero la historia es enteramente MIA…

(Patente pendiente)

En el capitulo anterior:

Ingresó a la habitación en penumbras hasta que ubicó a Sakura sobre la cama.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Que haces aquí Eriol.- dijo Sakura sin paciencia.

- Estaba buscando el baño pero te escuche llorar, me preocupé y por eso entré¿que sucedió?

Sakura no contestó, solo pudo recostarse en su pecho para llorar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran caminó sin pensar, no se preocupo por que lo vieran llorar, su orgullo se había quedado en aquella casa junto a Sakura; aun no entendía que había sucedido, pero para ese instante nada de lo que le había sucedido durante estos últimos días le era fácil de entender.

Subió las escaleras como autómata y tocó la puerta, no tenía a quien mas acudir.

Toc Toc

Un hombre somnoliento apareció.

Sin abrir bien los ojos dijo – no se si tu reloj esta dañado pero son las 4 de la mañana y esta no es hora de visitas.

- Necesito quedarme aquí un tiempo Yamasaki, no puedo llegar a mi casa así.

Yamasaki abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar a Shaoran.

- que te paso.

- Ni yo lo se, todo estaba bien, me alejé dos segundos y ella ya no quiso verme mas.

- Entonces fue Sakura.

- Quien más, no se que paso, solo me echó de su casa. Estábamos tan bien.

- Pero¿estás seguro de que no hiciste nada?

- si, me alejé un poco para hablar con un viejo conocido, y cuando regresé no estaba, luego la busqué en su cuarto y me echó, estaba llorando y me gritaba que era un mentiroso, un infeliz, hasta interesado; lo único que pude hacer fue irme pero ahora ya no me parece una buena idea.

- no se que decirte amigo, es demasiado extraño, no notaste si alguien habló con ella o ¿algo así?

- No, yo estaba muy enfrascado en una pelea con Eriol.

- ¿Eriol¿no es aquel tipo que te dio la espalda después de la quiebra?

- Si, resulta que también es amigo intimo de la familia.

- y de que hablaron.

- El no habló mucho la verdad, pero lo que mas me extrañó fue que a pesar de todo lo que le dije siempre mantuvo una cara burlona.

- eso esta mas raro aun¿no crees que haya tenido algo que ver?

- no, el estuvo hablando conmigo, como pudo hacer algo contra nosotros.

- pues si, pero algo tuvo que haber pasado mientras no estabas con ella.

- de eso estoy seguro, pero no tengo como saberlo, no vi nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró muy despacio a la casa, intentando que su tía no la oyera, pero para su sorpresa ella estaba esperándola en la sala.

- Que haces fuera de la casa a esta hora, Meiling.

- Tía, por que no estas dormida.

- No te hagas la tonta Meiling, respondeme lo que te pregunté.

- estaba en una cena.

- Y con quien fuiste

- Con algunas amigas.

- Tú no tienes amigas Meiling.

- Claro que si, además, desde cuando tengo que rendirte cuentas.

- Desde que le arruinaste la vida a mi hijo.

- Yo no se la arruiné, el lo hizo solo.

- ¿a no?, entonces por que te acostaste con otro mientras estabas con el; si fuera por mi Meiling tu tendrías prohibida la entrada a esta casa, yo adoro a Kaede, pero tu eres la peor madre que alguien pueda tener.

- Ieran, Shaoran ya me perdonó, y el es que da las ordenes en esta casa, así que con permiso, la verdad no tengo ganas de hablar mas con usted.

- esta bien, vete, pero te advierto que sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, me voy a enterar.

Meiling se retiró furibunda hasta su habitación. Donde encontró a Kaede dormida.

- Vamos a visitar a tu papá, contigo enfrente, no podrá negar que eres su hija y así podrás asegurarme el dinero que merezco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lunes en la mañana.

La fiesta había terminado casi al amanecer, pero Sakura no había podido disfrutar nada de ella, no había podido dejar de llorar en toda la noche, Eriol había estado con ella gran parte del tiempo, pero eso no lograba hacerla olvidar del engaño en el que había caído, si esa mujer no le hubiera abierto los ojos muy seguramente el desgraciado de Li hubiera seguido aprovechándose de ella.

Golpearon suavemente a la puerta.

- Sakura ya es muy tarde, baja a desayunar.

- Esta bien mamá ya bajo.

Se arregló se maquillo los ojos sin lograr disimular su hinchazón y su dolor, empacó su maleta y se colocó unas gafas negras.

Al verla bajar con maleta, todos se sorprendieron.

- que paso hija¿ya te vas?- pregunto Fujitaka.

- si papá, tengo que regresar a la empresa, hay algunos proyectos de los que me debo ocupar.

- Esta bien amor cuídate.

- Gracias papá, adiós mamá.

Salió de la casa apresuradamente, para que su madre no pudiera empezar con sus acostumbradas preguntas.

Al subirse al auto reconoció el inconfundible olor de Shaoran y empezó a llorar de nuevo, bajó la capota para que este se dispersara y arrancó.

Con sorpresa notó que todo lo que veía se lo recordaba de alguna manera y al final logró admitir que a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho lo amaba sin remedio y eso la enfureció más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pensar que todo iba a mejorar la mañana siguiente solo fue un burdo engaño para su mente, al despertar de su pocas horas de sueño sintió que todo el peso del mundo se le venía encima, pero no era hora de dejarse morir, tenia que seguir con su vida como si nunca la hubiera conocido, así le costara.

Llegó a su casa muy silenciosamente pero para su sorpresa esta ya había cobrado vida.

- buenos días- dijo Shaoran

- Papi, papito, llegaste.

- Hola bebe, como te portaste este fin de semana. – dijo Shaoran cargando a la niña.

- muy bien papi, mi mami salió ayer.

Meiling la miro con odio, aunque Shaoran no lo notó.

- ¿Saliste?

- si, pues unas viejas amigas me llamaron y nos encontramos, pero nada mas.

- mmm y mi madre donde esta.

- Esta en tu cuarto ordenando algunas cosas.

- voy a saludarla.

- Espera Shaoran, quisiera que habláramos un momento a solas.

- Esta bien, ya me voy- dijo Kaede

- Dime.

- Se que tal vez es un poco tarde para preguntarlo, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y que tal vez las cosas no sean lo mismo, pero quisiera saber si ya estas preparado para darme otra oportunidad.

- No, y no es por que no este preparado, es por que sencillamente ya no quiero, tú te encargaste de acabar con lo que yo sentía y ahora ya no existe remedio. No confundas las cosas, vives conmigo por que amo mucho a Kaede y por que a pesar de todo eres mi familia, pero ya no te amo y dudo mucho que logre amarte de nuevo alguna vez. – Shaoran se fue sin esperar que respondiera.

- Maldita estupida, pero, yo tengo mas ases bajo la manga, o es Shaoran o es Eriol, pero con alguno de los dos me he de quedar.

-.-.-.-

- Hola Hijo¿descansaste?

- La verdad no mamá. Tuve algunos problemas.

- Te veo preocupado y triste, que paso.

- No entenderías, existen demasiadas cosas que no sabes.

- Tengo mucho tiempo Shaoran, y a pesar de que siempre nos hemos tratado fríamente, soy tu madre y deseo lo mejor para ti, por que no me cuentas y tal vez pueda aconsejarte, tengo experiencia en más cosas de las que crees. (N.a esta es la mamá que necesita Sakura, podt, se que en la serie Ieran no es así, pero la necesito de esta manera, además es mí historia p)

Shaoran intentó explicarle de manera resumida (omitiendo ciertos detallitos) todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días y cuando terminó sintió que una gran parte del peso que llevaba se liberaba.

- Mira hijo, si las cosas son como me las cuentas, lo único que pedo aconsejarte en este caso es que la busques y le expliques todo, estoy segura que se de un malentendido y si ella te ama como tu la amas las cosas se van a solucionar; y por otra parte no puedo entender como te prestaste para seméjate locura, sé que tenemos problemas económicos, pero tu eres un Li y no se justifica aceptar ese tipo de acuerdos, por muy mal que estemos.

- lo se mamá, pero de cualquier manera, no voy a cobrar, de hecho, dudo mucho que ella quiera verme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos semanas después.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la boda y ella no podía lograr olvidarse de Li, creía verlo, soñaba con el, hasta creía oírlo cuando llamaba, luchaba contra sí misma para odiarlo pero no lo lograba.

Eriol la había llamado varias veces para invitarla a salir pero ella se había negado¿cuantas veces mas tendría que decirle que no?

Y entonces lo comprendió, solo pagando lo que debía iba a lograr deshacerse de ese sentimiento, llamó a su casa.

- _buenos días_- saludó una mujer madura.

- buenos días, quisiera saber si el señor Li se encuentra.

- _no, mi hijo no está, pero si quiere le puedo decir que la llame cuando…_

- no, no se preocupé, sería tan amable de darme su dirección, necesito enviar algo para el.

- _claro_.

Después de recibir la dirección Sakura se encaminó hasta la casa, debía romper de una buena vez con todo lo que la ataba a el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nuevamente se encontraba frente a aquel edificio, pero al acercarse a la oficina de Sakura no percibió aquella mirada extraña de la primera vez.

- Buenos días.- saludó Shaoran a la secretaria.

- buenos días-dijo ella sin observarlo, estaba muy ocupada en su trabajo.

- No se si me recuerde, soy Shaoran Li, quisiera saber si Sakura se encuentra.

Ella levantó la cabeza rápidamente y lo observó con sorpresa.

- No pensé que volveríamos a verlo por aquí.

- lo mismo pensé yo, pero tengo que hablar urgentemente con Sakura¿se encuentra?

- No, salió hace como 5 minutos, muy seguramente se cruzaron.

- Muchas gracias de todas maneras, por favor no le diga que vine.

- Está bien, como quiera.

Salió de allí tan rápidamente como entró, le había costado mucho trabajo decidirse por buscarla y ahora que lo había echo el destino se había encargado de mostrarle una vez mas que lo suyo estaba condenado a no ser.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tocó el timbre unas cuantas veces con nerviosismo, intentaba convencerse de que era mejor que no estuviera, pero en realidad deseaba verlo, así fuera para gritarle en la cara lo mucho que lo odiaba.

Una niña pequeña de ojos azules y cabello azabache abrió la puerta.

- buenos días nena¿Shaoran Li se encuentra?

- no mi papi no está, pero espere mientras llamo a mi abuelita.

- minutos después una elegante mujer madura con los mismos rasgos de Shaoran se acercó a la puerta.

- disculpe a la niña, ella es un poco maleducada, por favor siga.

- no, muchas gracias señora, solo vine a dejarle esto a Li¿podría hacerme el favor de entregárselo?- Sakura le entregó un sobre a la mujer.

- ¿y debo decirle algo?

- solo dígale que Sakura Kinomoto se lo dejó, muchas gracias, adiós- dicho esto se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero la mujer la detuvo.

- espera muchacha, yo se quien eres y quisiera hablar contigo unos momentos.

- Lo lamento, pero tengo mucho trabajo que atender, no tengo tiempo.

- Quédate hija, no puedes limitarle el tiempo a la felicidad.

- esta bien, pero, no puedo demorarme mucho.

- sigue y siéntate- Después que ella se sentó la mujer siguió hablando.

- sé la versión de mi hijo de aquella noche pero quisiera saber que sucedió en realidad, cuando el no estaba.

- no se hasta que punto le haya contado Shaoran, pero esto pertenece a mi vida privada y no tengo porque estarlo ventilando.

- tranquilízate, yo no intento engañarte, solo deseo ayudarlos, mi hijo ha estado ausente los últimos días, lo he visto muy mal y el generalmente no es así.

- no se lo que piense usted de su hijo, pero el es un mentiroso aprovechado. – dijo Sakura levantándose nuevamente para salir.

- nadie mas que yo conoce a Shaoran y déjame decirte que el no es nada de eso que tu dices, su padre y yo lo educamos como un hombre de bien.-

- me parece muy mal que usted permita que su hijo engañe a su mujer, como es posible que secunde sus mentiras. Yo se la verdad, hablé con su esposa y ella me contó todo.

- Usted está muy equivocada, el no es casado, pero tal parece que usted no es la mujer adecuada, si lo quisiera como dice le hubiera creído a el. - dijo Ieran levantándose también.

- si claro, con una niña gritando a los cuatro vientos que el es su padre, con una esposa que se infiltra en las fiestas para seguirle los pasos, con millones de anuncios de matrimonio en el periódico¿Cómo le voy a creer?, no soy estupida señora.

-Mire, si es por Kaede, lamento contradecirla, pero ella lo llama papá solo por que ha sido la única figura paternal que ha conocido y no se de donde saca usted eso de la esposa, además el compromiso con su prima nunca se realizó.

- ¿A si?, y entonces por que ella se apareció en la fiesta insultándome y diciéndome que no me metiera con su marido.

- Que ella hizo ¿que?- dijo Ieran sentándose de repente.

Sakura se preocupó y se sentó a su lado para ver que estuviera bien.

- Le voy a traer un vaso con agua, espere un momento.- Sakura salió de sala para buscar la cocina.

Mientras tanto la puerta se abrió y Meiling entró, se acercó a su tía que se veía mal.

Ieran levanto su mano y la abofeteó con fuerza.

- que te pasa tía, por que me pegas.

- tú, Meiling eres una mala mujer, no es posible que le hayas pagado así Shaoran, por eso saliste el domingo ¿no?

- No entiendo de que hablas.

Sakura regresó con el vaso de agua y casi lo tira al suelo cuando vio a la que creía era la esposa de Shaoran en la misma habitación, pero se controló y se acercó hasta Ieran para entregarle el vaso con agua.

- ¿Se siente mejor? – preguntó Sakura preocupada.

Meiling no sabía que hacer, no podía actuar como en la fiesta por que su tía estaba allí, y si lo hacía toda su mentira se iría al piso, aunque de todas formas ya creía haber sido descubierta. Tomó a Sakura de un brazo y la llevó hasta el extremo opuesto de la habitación.

- A que vino- le dijo con odio- ¿No le quedó claro que Shaoran la estaba usando?

- cállate Meiling, no voy a permitir que sigas difamando mas a mi hijo.- dijo leran pálida- en este mismo momento coges todas tus cosas y te largas de esta casa¿así pagas todo lo que hemos hecho por ti?

- no ha sido mucho la verdad – dijo Meiling con desprecio.

Ieran se desmayó y Sakura que había sido espectadora de todo se acercó para intentar hacerla reaccionar.

- ojalá que se muera.

Meiling salió de la sala hasta su cuarto, tomo sus cosas y a Kaede que se encontraba jugando y salió de allí como un rayo.

Continuara…

Esta historia llegó a su final, el próximo capitulo o de pronto dentro de 2 es el final, y espero que este les haya dejado un excelente sabor de boca. Gracias a todos los que me apoyan con sus review, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo que va a ser emocionante.

A propósito, quisiera saber si desean un epilogo, o si prefieren que los deje con un: "colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado", déjenme sus opiniones en los reviews.

**Lamento no poder contestar como de costumbre, pero estoy un poco deprimida y no tengo muchas ganas de escribir. Prometo que en el pròximo capitulo responderé**

Y también a las personas que me apoyan con los numeritos. Háganse notar en el ultimo capitulo POR FAVOR. ;ToT;

Muchos besos, abrazos y

Felices Fiestas Decembrinas (o sea de diciembre)

Tomy- Chan ó TOMOYITO-CHAN (como quisiera que me dijeran mis amigas)


	10. Chapter 10

Noviazgo por contrato

Aclaraciones: Los personajes son tomados de Sakura Card Captor, pero la historia es enteramente MIA…

(Patente pendiente)

Me siento supremamente apenada por desaparecer por tanto tiempo, de verdad me siento muy mal, debo atribuirle mucho de esto a mi pereza y otra parte a que estuve descansando y viajando así que tampoco tuve todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir.

Muchisisisisimas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron su review

En el capitulo anterior (para todas las personas a las que se les olvidó en que iba)

Meiling no sabía que hacer, no podía actuar como en la fiesta por que su tía estaba allí, y si lo hacía toda su mentira se iría al piso, aunque de todas formas ya creía haber sido descubierta. Tomó a Sakura de un brazo y la llevó hasta el extremo opuesto de la habitación.

- A que vino- le dijo con odio- ¿No le quedó claro que Shaoran la estaba usando?

- cállate Meiling, no voy a permitir que sigas difamando mas a mi hijo.- dijo leran pálida- en este mismo momento coges todas tus cosas y te largas de esta casa¿así pagas todo lo que hemos hecho por ti?

- no ha sido mucho la verdad – dijo Meiling con desprecio.

Ieran se desmayó y Sakura que había sido espectadora de todo se acercó para intentar hacerla reaccionar.

- ojalá que se muera.

Meiling salió de la sala hasta su cuarto, tomo sus cosas y a Kaede que se encontraba jugando y salió de allí como un rayo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura sin saber que hacer y al ver que Ieran no reaccionaba llamó a una ambulancia y escribió como pudo una nota para Shaoran. Ya había pasado una hora y no había recibido noticias y al parecer shaoran aun no había regresado al departamento.

Se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones y sintió que alguien se aproximaba a ella.

- Sakura¿me puedes explicar que le paso a mi madre?

Levantó la cabeza lentamente para observar la cara enfadada de Shaoran.

- Aun no lo se, el médico no me ha dicho nada.

- pero que fue lo que sucedió, POR DIOS, CUANDO SALÍ DE MI CASA ESTA MAÑANA MI MADRE SE ENCONTRABA PERFECTAMENTE- bajó la voz al ver la cara de enfado de la enfermera- Por que diablos estabas con ella, mejor dime donde esta Meiling.

- Tienes que escuchar la historia completa y este no es momento.

- COMO QUE NO ES EL MOMENTO, POR FAVOR MI MADRE ESTA ALLÁ ADENTRO.

La enfermera se acercó rápidamente y le dijo- señor si no va ha respetar las normas de silencio del hospital es mejor que se retire.

- Tranquila señorita, voy a hablar afuera con ella y ya regreso.- tomó fuertemente a Sakura del brazo y la levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba.

Salieron de la sala con rapidez y cuando estuvieron fuera del hospital Shaoran habló.

- Ahora sí necesito saber que fue lo que sucedió

- Está bien, te lo contaré pero no me interrumpas hasta terminar.

- Habla mujer

- Esta bien, esta mañana fui a tu casa a pagar lo que debía y me encontré con tu madre, yo no quería entrar, pero ella insistió, empezamos a hablar de lo que había sucedido el último día en que nos vimos, tuvimos varios altercados menores pero cuando tu prima Meiling llegó ellas tuvieron una fuerte pelea, tu mamá se desmayó y Meiling salió del departamento con todas sus cosas y la niña.

- cuéntamelo todo completo, dime primero por que discutieron mamá y tu.

- ella estaba intentando arreglar las cosas entre nosotros y yo no quería, por eso discutimos, pero la peor parte fue cuando le dije que tu supuesta esposa había asistido a la fiesta.

- Habla claro sakura, cual esposa.

- Meiling llegó a la fiesta diciendo que era tu esposa, que tenías una hija con ella, que me estabas utilizando y que solo querías mi dinero.

- por eso me echaste

- si, fue por eso; tu mamá habló con Meiling cuando ella llegó e intentó echarme de tu casa

- Es increíble que intentaras vengarte de lo que pasó con mi madre- dijo Shaoran mirándola con odio a los ojos-

- no, estas equivocado, yo no quería vengarme d- Shaoran la interrumpió-

- No me creas tan idiota, meterse con mi madre fue una total insensatez, ella no es una mujer joven, por favor vete de aquí y así como me dijiste ese día, quiero que te largues de mi vida para no volver y te juro que si aun quedaba algo de lo que sentía por ti en este momento se muere. – Shaoran se alejó sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás.

Sakura solo pudo caminar y tomar un taxi hasta su departamento, donde se encerró a llorar.

Mientras tanto Shaoran regresó a la sala de espera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿algún familiar de la señora Li?- Pregunto el médico justo cuando Shaoran regresaba a la sala de espera.

- Si, yo soy su hijo- dijo Shaoran.

- Acompáñeme por favor.

El médico lo llevó a su oficina.

- Su madre sufrió un preinfarto, en este momento se encuentra en observación.

- Entonces esta fuera de peligro ¿cierto?

- Necesito ser totalmente sincero con usted, en una mujer como su madre un preinfarto es casi como una sentencia de muerte a corto plazo, además lo peor de esto no es que su madre halla sufrido un preinfarto, ella padece de insuficiencia cardiaca, no le daré muchas esperanzas, solo un 5 de las personas de la edad de su madre que sufren de esta enfermedad continúan vivas años después, el resto como puede deducir sufren infartos a los pocos meses, semanas o días; así que espero que se prepare sicológicamente para afrontar su muerte, solo puedo darle una dieta, medicinas y recomendaciones, no puedo hacer mas; espero que su madre pertenezca a ese 5.

- ¿entonces no me da usted ninguna solución?

- no existen soluciones para esto, solo puedo darle a elegir, quiere llevársela a su casa o desea dejarla aquí.

- definitivamente quiero llevarla a mi casa

- esta bien, haré los arreglos para que mañana en la mañana pueda usted llevársela.- el medico salió con shaoran de la oficina.- su madre está en el cuarto 506- dicho esto desapareció de allí

Shaoran confundido se dirigió hasta la habitación en la que se encontraba su madre.

Ieran se encontraba placidamente dormida, la paz de los años se veía reflejada en cada uno se sus rasgos. Shaoran se sentó junto a la cama a observarla dormir, lloraba en silencio y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido a su lado como siempre había soñado hacerlo cuando era chico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando se despertó al día siguiente su madre ya se encontraba despierta y lo observaba mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

- Lamento no haber sido la madre que necesitabas Shaoran, a pesar de todos los errores que cometimos tu padre y yo sé que eres un gran hombre.

- tu eres una buena madre.

- no me mientas Shaoran, estoy vieja y enferma pero no senil; sé que intenté hacerte un hombre de carácter alejándote de mi y eso no fue lo correcto, no te dí el amor que un niño necesita de su madre. Necesito que me perdones para poder descansar.

- yo te perdono, pero de cualquier forma tu me convertiste en el hombre que soy hoy y me siento muy agradecido.

- quiero que leas esto después de que muera- dijo Ieran entregándole un sobre a Shaoran

- mamá, todavía no vas a morir, no seas tonta

- de cualquier forma quiero que esperes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seis meses pasaron con rapidez, todo había cambiado.

Sakura por consejo de su madre había iniciado una relación con Eriol y ahora, también por consejo de su madre, se encontraba comprometida con el, a ella le había parecido muy apresurado pero para Nadeshico no había tiempo que perder.

Nadie estaba enterado que mientras Shaoran trabajaba, sakura visitaba a Ieran en su casa y obtenía de ella la comprensión que Nadeshico le había negado.

Mientras tanto Shaoran se había refugiado en el trabajo, por suerte, algunas semanas después del preinfarto de su madre, Shaoran había recibido una llamada de Fujitaka ofreciéndole trabajo para que ejerciera como economista, en un comienzo le había parecido imposible aceptar, pero luego de pensarlo mucho decidió aceptar la oferta.

Meiling había desaparecido con Kaede y nadie sabía nada de ella, excepto por supuesto Eriol Hiraguisawa que había recibido una visita suya.

ª-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- Flash Back º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ª

Eriol se encontraba muy concentrado en su trabajo cuando Meiling entró a la oficina con Kaede, sin siquiera anunciarse, su secretaria había intentado no dejarla pasar, pero había sido en vano.

- Marissa retírate, déjanos solos

Después de que la secretaria abandonara la oficina Eriol observo fríamente a Meiling

- y que se te ofrece

- Vengo a presentarte a tu hija.- dicho esto empujo un poco a kaede para que quedara frente a su padre; ella le miraba expectante, con sus ojitos azules bien abiertos.

- Definitivamente no entiendes, ya te dije que no me voy a hacer cargo de esa niña, por favor, puede ser de cualquiera.

- Es idéntica a ti.

- Lo lamento Meiling pero esto ya se paso de la raya, no se si no comprendes; no te creo.

- Vamos a ver si sakura no me cree.

- anda, inténtalo, tu ya tienes antecedentes.

- eres un infeliz

- Aun así te acostaste conmigo, hazme un favor, saca a esa bastarda de aquí y cierra la puerta.

ª-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º Fin Flash back º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-ª

Después de ese día ninguno había tenido noticias de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura llevaba varios minutos escuchando a su madre divagar sobre el matrimonio, ella intentaba tener el mismo entusiasmo pero esto era física y mentalmente imposible.

- Sakura, por favor no olvides asistir a la última prueba del vestido, es esta tarde.- decía Nadeshico

- si mamá, no se me va a olvidar- dijo cortando la comunicación

Naoko entró a la oficina.

- Me voy a almorzar sakura, esta vez si me vas a acompañar o vas a ir a tu acostumbrada cita misteriosa.

- acertaste, voy a mi "cita misteriosa"

- esta bien, adiós- dijo Naoko

Sakura se apresuro a la casa de Shaoran, como todos los días iría a visitar a Ieran.

Golpeó la puerta con delicadeza y Ieran le abrió.

- Pasa querida.

- Gracias.

- Ya estaba extrañando tu compañía.

- Yo también te extrañaba, este fin de semana fue demasiado para mi.

- ¿Ya terminaron los preparativos¿definitivamente decidieron casarte mañana?

- si, mi mamá ya inició con todo. Ahora si me caso.

- De verdad lamento que no sea con mi hijo.

- Ya hemos hablado mucho de eso y no puedo devolver el tiempo.

- Lamento mucho haber criado a un hijo tan testarudo, y peor aun, lamento mas que se haya enamorado de una mujer tan testaruda como tu.

- Muchísimas gracias por lo que me corresponde.

- no niegues que tengo razón, los dos son infelices, Shaoran intenta hacerme creer que esta muy feliz con la vida que lleva, pero yo estoy conciente que se encierra en el trabajo y en cuidarme a mi, así cree que no piensa en ti.

- no mas, tu sabes que no vengo a verte por saber de shaoran.

- lo que tu digas...

El tiempo con Ieran pasó rápidamente y ella se despidió a la hora acostumbrada, prometiendo regresar cuando terminara su "magnifica luna de miel"

Después de la salida de Sakura, Ieran terminó de escribir una carta en la que llevaba varios días, la metió en un sobre.

_Para Sakura Kinomoto_

Escribió una nota cerca de la carta, sacó el sobre que le había entregado a Shaoran y los puso juntos. Luego se recostó en la cama y casi como si estuviera consciente de su muerte sintió un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho y murió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

Una mujer visiblemente ofuscada entraba a la embajada de china, llevaba en la mano un periódico con algunos apartes de la boda de Eriol y Sakura y una carpeta.

El encargado de la seguridad no quería dejarla pero después de que ella hablara unos segundos en voz baja la dejó pasar sin ningún problema. Luego de que se alejara tomo el teléfono.

La mujer tomó el ascensor y subió hasta el último piso del edificio. La recetaría al verla llegar la anunció y después de algunos minutos ella ingreso a la oficina para hablar con el embajador.

- me dijeron que usted tiene información sobre un gran desfalco, cuénteme por que vino con nosotros.

- vine con usted por que esto no es algo que deba tratar Japón, esto sucedió en china, y no creo que usted quiera que esta clase de asunto lo manejen autoridades extranjeras

- Y de que desfalco está hablando.

- No se si recuerda a Li Corporation.

- Claro que si, Hien era uno de mis grandes amigos, lástima que Shaoran acabara con su empresa.

- Pues es precisamente de esa empresa de lo que quiero hablarle, se quien acabó con ella y como lo hizo, tengo en mi poder todas las pruebas que lo incriminan; pero necesito obtener de esto todos los beneficios posibles.

- Primero tenemos que comunicarnos con la policía en Hong Kong, después podremos decirle cuales serán los beneficios señorita….

- es cierto, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Meiling Li

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shaoran entró a la casa, algunas horas antes había intentado hablar con su madre pero ella no había atendido el teléfono.

-Mamá, mamá.

Entró a la habitación de su madre y la vio acostada, _probablemente está dormida_, pensó al verla descansando placidamente, pero al intentar despertarla por varios minutos sin obtener resultados, llamo a una ambulancia. Los enfermeros llegaron rápidamente pero ya no había nada que hacer, ella había muerto horas atrás.

Uno de los enfermeros antes de irse se acercó a el y le dijo.

- lo lamento mucho, en este caso lo único que puede hacer es llamar a la policía, ellos tienen que constatar de que murió.

- creo que fue un infarto, mi madre ya había tenido un preinfarto hace seis meses.

- de cualquier forma tiene que llamarlos, luego que hagan el levantamiento usted podrá llamar a la funeraria.

- muchas gracias, seguiré su consejo.

Llamó a la policía y ellos llegaron con rapidez, después de casi una hora uno de ellos se acercó a el con las cartas que había escrito Ieran y la nota que había dejado junto a ellas.

- Ya constatamos que su madre murió de un infarto, en este momento están preparando el acta de defunción, cuando la tengan lista podrá llamar a la funeraria. Por cierto, estas cartas estaban sobre la mesa de noche.- entregó los sobres

- Gracias

Shaoran tomó los sobres con curiosidad y se sorprendió al ver una carta para Sakura, la sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando leyó la nota que ella le había agregado.

_Entrégasela a sakura lo más pronto posible, por que luego será tarde. _

Ya pasaban las 11 de la noche, probablemente sakura ya estaría dormida, pero esta nota había resultado casi el último deseo de su madre, se tragaría su orgullo y la llamaría, después de todo era lo único que podía hacer por su madre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El teléfono sonó varias veces

- Seguro es mi madre, está más emocionada que yo.

Contestó el teléfono

- Hola mamá, ya te dije que voy a llegar tempra…- una voz conocida la detuvo.

_- no sakura, no soy tu mamá- _Al escuchar la voz de shaoran las piernas le fallaron y tubo que sentarse

_- _Shaoran?

- _si, necesito que vengas a mi departamento, mi madre dejó algo para ti._

- no entiendo¿Ieran?, donde está, para donde se fue.

_- ella murió esta tarde. _

_- _QUE??, pero como, ella estaba perfecta esta…

_- mira sakura, si no quieres venir por esto hoy no hay problema, se que mañana es tu matrimonio y que no deberías venir, pero esta fue la última voluntad de mi madre, cuando regreses de tu luna de miel puedes venir por ella._

- Esta bien Shaoran muchas gracias por avisarme.

Después de hablar con Shaoran, Sakura se vistió rápidamente, tomó su auto y salió directo al departamento de Shaoran.

Cuando llegó observo como varios hombres salían del departamento con una camilla. Shaoran aun se encontraba con su traje, su cara delataba una tristeza profunda.

- Hola shaoran.- dijo sakura al llegar a la puerta

- Hola sakura, pensé que no vendrías hasta que terminara tu luna de miel.

- no, no podría esperar.-suspiró- no puedo creer que este muerta.

- Yo menos, era lo único que tenía en la vida.-dijo shaoran viendo hacia otro lugar.

- Pasa por favor.- dijo shaoran haciéndola entrar al departamento

- Gracias

- Voy por un poco de café, quieres?

- Si, gracias.

Cuando Shaoran regresó, traía en una mano la bandeja con el café y en otra unos sobres. Sakura le recibió la bandeja y la dejó sobre la mesa.

- mira sakura, esto fue lo que dejo mi madre- le entregó su sobre

Ella recibió la carta y la observo con tristeza.

- Y¿sabes a que hora sucedió?

- Si, como a las 3 de la tarde.

Sakura suspiro, _probablemente hubiera podido estar con ella y evitar que sucediera_, pensó.

- Necesito decirte algo shaoran, pero por favor no me interrumpas

- Está bien, dime.

- Llevó varios meses hablando con Ieran a tus espaldas. Se que me prohibiste acercarme a ti, pero ella me llamó, no se como consiguió mi numero, un día me dijo que si quería pasar a verla, luego empecé a venir semanalmente y bueno, pues después empecé a verla todos los días.

- Como fue posible que no me enterara.

- Yo le pedí que fuera un secreto, es obvio que tú y yo ya no nos podemos llevar bien.

- si, tienes razón.

- Oye, podría leer la carta aquí?

- Si quieres, pero, no tienes que levantarte temprano para tu boda?

- Créeme, en este momento eso es lo que menos me importa.

- esta bien, entonces si quieres puedes leerla aquí en la sala,

- Muchas gracias.

§§§§§§§ § § § § §§§§§§§

Bueno queridisisisisimos lectores, ya me disculpé mucho allá arriba, entonces no lo voy a hacer aquí, aunque debería hacerlo, por que me demoré una eternidad para volver a publicar.

Tengo que darle unas gracias eternas a todos los que me dejaron Review, quiero contestarles a todos pero me da una pereza infinita y además tengo que estudiar para una cantidad de parciales abrumadora que tengo que presentar la próxima semana.

Aquí que ahí van los nombres de las personas que muy amablemente me dejaron un review.

Luz. Compartimos el mismo odio por meiling, solo que yo soy la que la hace ser así jeje, ya verás lo que va ha hacer en el próximo capitulo, de hecho yo la querría mucho mucho mucho después de lo que sigue.

SakuySyao: Alguien tenía que morir y cumplir mi trama, esta vez le toco a Ieran, pero bueno, por lo menos en esta serie si fue la buena del paseo. XD

Sakuly: se que no estuvo muy bien eso de matar a Ieran, pero bueno así tenía que ser, no te di gusto en esto pero ya vas a ver que mas adelante te voy a dar gusto. P

sada-nyu: bueno, tengo que confesar que este capitulo iba a ser el ultimo, pero pues me pareció que quedaba muy largo, vas a ver que el final va a ser de novela.

KAREN: bueno, genial que te guste como escribo, espero que este Cáp. sea de tu agrado y que quedes picada por la intriga del final ¡VA A ESTAR BUENISIMO!

AdaZu: lamento no haber publicado antes de Navidad, pero salí de viaje y bueno, pues hasta ahora mi hada de la imaginación llego de un eterno descanso jeje. Ya tengo planeado que después del final voy a hacer una votación por un epilogo, vamos a ver que resulta.

Rosh Bernal: Muchas gracias por darme ánimo, al final resulta que si había pasado la materia que me tenía sufriendo jeje, espero que te guste este cap, ya el próximo si es fin, o eso creo O.O

Luna-Box: Espero que te alegre saber que este no es último capitulo, creo que todo lo que tengo planeado no puede suceder en un solo capitulo. Gracias por dedicarle un tiempito a esta historia y darme ánimo con tus comentarios.

Milena: hay Mile, gracias por avisarme lo de quimik, espero que ahora si descanses tranquila y leas este cap por el que tanto molestaste. ¡SORPRISE!. Apropósito el pastusin te mando algo?, no lo puedo creer, por que a mi no me escribió nada ahh? ToT.

Hele: Gracias por animarte a dejar un review, y bueno, espero q te guste este capitulo que lo hice con mucho capitulo (y con mucho tiempo jeje)

Mary. Gracias marisilla que chévere que te animara a leer esta historia, nos vemos el lunes en el parcial de Invertebrados (te deseo éxitos, por que la suerte es para los mediocres)

Smeraldtsuki: tengo que revisar el summary por que muchas personas me dicen que no se animan a leer la historia, algo debe estar mal mmm, gracias por animarte y espero que leas este capitulo.

AsukaX: bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, espero que este también te deje pikda, no hay mejor historia que la que te deja en suspenso (ya me estoy alabando a mi misma)

ingrid8av: ojala que leas este cap, según mi concepto quedo muy bien. Espero tu opinión.

ingrid8a: no estoy segura si eres la misma chik de arriba, pero de todas maneras te doy las gracias por leer esta historia y espero que leas este cap.

Tupapy: gracias por tus comentarios, nos seguiremos leyendo jeje.

Minami: no fue pronto pero continúe, espero que sigas enganchada con mi historia.

minatostuki: ya veras lo que voy a hacer con esa pareja de malos, va a ser muy interesante, me muero de las ganas de decirlo, pero me tiro el final, así que mejor me callo. Jeje


	11. Chapter 11

Noviazgo por contrato

Aclaraciones: Los personajes son tomados de Sakura Card Captor, pero la historia es enteramente MIA…

Hola, se que en todos estos capítulos he tenido que disculparme y este… no va a ser la excepción, he estado un poco floja, además he tenido parciales todas las semanas desde que entre a la universidad, QUIEN LES DIGA QUE LA BIOLOGÍA ES FACIL ES UN MENTIROSO; por eso este va a ser el capitulo mas emocionante que se puedan imaginar, me esforcé mucho para que este ultimo capitulo fuera como de película así que ahí vamos….

(Patente pendiente)

(-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-) En el capítulo anterior (-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-) (-.-)

- Necesito decirte algo shaoran, pero por favor no me interrumpas

- Está bien, dime.

- Llevó varios meses hablando con Ieran a tus espaldas. Se que me prohibiste acercarme a ti, pero ella me llamó, no se como consiguió mi numero, un día me dijo que si quería pasar a verla, luego empecé a venir semanalmente y bueno, pues después empecé a verla todos los días.

- Como fue posible que no me enterara.

- Yo le pedí que fuera un secreto, es obvio que tú y yo ya no nos podemos llevar bien.

- si, tienes razón.

- Oye, podría leer la carta aquí?

- Si quieres, pero, no tienes que levantarte temprano para tu boda?

- Créeme, en este momento eso es lo que menos me importa.

- esta bien, entonces si quieres puedes leerla aquí en la sala

- Muchas gracias.

Observó a shaoran irse a su cuarto, después de haberlo visto había sentido unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo por que el dolor se veía en cada uno de sus rasgos. Gracias a Ieran había podido volver a verlo antes de su matrimonio y ahora más que nunca se sentía insegura de lo que pensaba hacer.

Querida Sakura

Se que para ti debió haber sido sorpresivo el que dejara esta carta, pero tenía que hacerlo, sé que escucharas mis palabras, recuerda que estoy en el mas allá y como siempre ha sido, veo las cosas mas claramente que ustedes dos, por eso debo advertirte que si no atiendes mis palabras te esperará una vejez triste y desolada, por que el amor verdadero no se presenta ante ti sino una vez en la vida.

Debo decirte que en estos últimos meses te has convertido en la hija que siempre desee tener, gracias y mil gracias por haber traído esa maravillosa luz interna a mi vida, iluminaste mis últimos días y comprobaste que no habrá una mujer mejor para mi Shaoran, me alivia mucho saber que mi hijo queda en tus manos, no imaginó que hubiera sucedido si mi sobrina hubiera logrado quedarse con el.

Quisiera como dije antes hacerte abrir los ojos, el orgullo se ira con los años y solo te dejará el vacío, la soledad y la impotencia, por que el haber conocido el amor y dejarlo ir es mucho peor que nunca haberlo conocido, cielo, no cierres los ojos a la realidad, tu no amaras nunca a nadie mas que a Shaoran y definitivamente el amor no es algo que pueda elegir tu madre, a la cual debería haber conocido por que es una mujer bastante deschavetada.

Solo quiero que cuando termines de leer esta carta lo busques, lo mires fijamente y te preguntes seriamente; No es en sus ojos en los que veo mi presente y mi futuro?, No son su ojos los que quiero ver cada día cuando despierte?, No es su rostro el que quiero acariciar cada noche antes de dormir?, No son sus brazos los que quiero que me resguarden en las noches de invierno?, No son sus labios los que quiero besar cuando llegue la hora de mi muerte?. Si al verlo nada de esto te hace reaccionar, te deseo mucha suerte con Eriol y ojala que su vida por lo menos este llena de tranquilidad.

Te quiere y te querrá.

Ieran Li

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había escuchado sollozar a sakura varias veces, moría de ganas por estar con ella, se sentía como un niño carente de afecto, no podía llorar, ya no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Después de haber leído la carta de su madre había sentido unas ganas enorme se salir en su busca pero ya nada había por hacer, desde mañana ella estaría con otro hombre, lejos de sus brazos y de sus besos. Sin saber como, el sueño empezó a vencerlo y finalmente acabó profundamente dormido, recordando las palabras de su madre.

Flash back

Mi querido Shaoran

Antes de empezar debo decirte que esta no es la misma carta que te entregue en el hospital, porque desde ese día muchas cosas han cambiado y entendí también muchas cosas que no había entendido antes, por eso he tenido que cambiarla, para dejarte el mensaje correcto en el momento indicado. Y es el mismo sobre pero no es el mismo contenido como todo en la vida…

Se que es tarde para pedir perdón pero debo hacerlo, sé que no fui la mejor de las madres, no sé como te convertiste en el gran hombre que eres, por que muy seguramente no fue gracias a mi, fui siempre muy exigente contigo, no se que como justificar mi comportamiento hijo, solo se que debo disculparme por que no fuiste nunca un niño como los otros, no jugaste como los otros, no reíste como los otros, y se que nada puedo hacer para regresar el tiempo perdido, por que el pasado, pasado es y ya no se puede cambiar; pero lo que si puedo hacer por ti, mi vida, es dejarte el amor que no tuviste en tu infancia, guiarte para que lo recibas en el futuro, para que no lo dejes ir con Sakura, se que todavía la amas y estoy agradecida con tu padre, por que muy seguramente el la envió para ti, para que pudieras tener y vivir todo el amor que el y yo nos tuvimos, por que fuimos muy felices durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, espero que sepas tomar la decisión indicada tal como lo hicimos nosotros.

Antes de despedirme quiero que grabes en tu memoria unas palabras que le dijo tu abuelo a tu padre cuando nos íbamos a casar, nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado como lo sabes y esto le ayudo a tu padre a descubrir cuanto me amaba cuando llegó el momento:

"…Mira a los ojos de ella y piensa si es a su lado que quieres vivir cada uno de los días que tienes de vida, si es como el aire que respiras, si es como una luz que te ayuda a salir de un túnel sin fin, piensa si cuando la vez entrar a cualquier lugar este se ilumina tan solo con su presencia, si ella hace que todo lo malo se convierta en bueno solo con un beso; bésala y piensa si podrías vivir sin el sabor de sus labios, si es con ella con quien quieres envejecer, que cuando ya no tengan dientes ni cabellos la seguirás recordando como el día en que se vieron por primera vez y a pesar de las arrugas y las canas ella seguirá siendo para ti la única y en sus ojos verás la belleza del mundo…"

Piénsalo muy seriamente Shaoran, tu abuelo era un hombre muy sabio.

Se despide de ti La mujer que nunca dejara de amarte con todo el corazón y a pesar de todo.

Ieran

Fin flash back

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de terminar de leer la carta, se levantó y fue hasta su cuarto, aun sentía sus ojos arder, Ieran le había hecho comprender que debía apostarlo todo, si no funcionaba sería el destino, pero no debía dejar pasar la oportunidad, mucho menos estando a un día de casarse.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de Shaoran lo vio profundamente dormido, sin poder evitarlo se acercó a el y le acarició su cabello. El se movió un poco pero no dio muestras de estar despierto así que ella busco una manta para ponerle.

Mientras buscaba la manta hablaba en voz baja.

- después de todo, el destino lo quiso así, lo lamento mucho Ieran, no pude hacer lo que querías para mi, y esta era mi única oportunidad.

Sin saberlo Shaoran ya se había despertado y escuchaba atentamente sus palabras, cuando encontró lo que buscaba volteó hacia la cama. Shaoran seguía profundamente dormido, se acercó hasta el y le puso la manta. Sin quererlo se quedo mirando fijamente su rostro, se acerco hasta su cara y muy suavemente le dijo.

- no te imaginas cuanto daría…- en ese momento Shaoran abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndola tanto que calló sentada en el piso.

- cuanto darías para que? – dijo shaoran observándola desde la cama.

Sakura estaba sonrojada, muy muy sonrojada.

- Casi me matas del susto.- dijo levantándose del suelo pretendiendo olvidar la pregunta.

- Dime sakura, no me evadas.- dijo shaoran acercándose a ella

- no te estoy evadiendo, es solo que…- dijo sakura retrocediendo.

- sabes que, mejor no hables mas- dijo shaoran con el seño fruncido – ¿terminaste de leer la carta?

- si, y creo que lo mejor es que me valla a mi casa.- dijo sakura saliendo del cuarto. – Soy una maldita cobarde- dijo en voz baja.

- Espera Sakura.-dijo Shaoran tomándola del brazo rápidamente.- yo quería decirte algo.

Sakura volteó a verlo y lo vio a los ojos recordando las palabras de Ieran

- dime.

- Yo quería darte las gracias, ya sabes, por haber acompañado a mi madre.

Sakura lo miro decepcionada.

- ah si, de nada, ahora si me voy.- dijo ella soltándose de el

- no, hay algo mas. – dijo shaoran con los ojos brillantes.

- Bueno, pero que sea lo último, ya se me esta haciendo demasiado tarde.

- está bien- dijo shaoran armándose de valor; se acercó a ella y la beso, con amor, con anhelo y pasión, como si fuera la última vez. Cuando ya no pudieron seguir mas el la abrazó y le dijo al oído.

- No quiero que te cases con Eriol, por favor quédate conmigo.

Ella lo vio con una expresión de burla en los ojos – tonto

- ¿Por que?- pregunto Shaoran al pensar que ella estaba jugando con el

- Eres un tonto, como puedes creer que me voy a casar con Eriol si al fin puedo besarte después de tanto tiempo- dijo Sakura besándolo febrilmente.

- Mmm ya me estaba asustando- dijo shaoran pegado a sus labios.

Ella se separó intempestivamente – oye y cuando pensabas buscarme, cuando estuviera el padre preguntando si había alguien que tuviera algún impedimento para la boda?

- si, creo que hubiera sido mas romántico, ¿no te parece?, hubiera podido llegar a la iglesia con un caballo y raptarte.

- no sabía que eras tan romanticon Shaoran, solo lo sospechaba pero nada me lo había confirmado.

- ahora que lo sabes te quieres casar con el insensible de eriol?

- No, el es la réplica perfecta de una nevera, casi como tu cuando nos conocimos, solo que tu si eres lindo.

- Mmm, no me compares con el, además lo que importa es lo que está dentro. Por eso me enamoré de ti.

- eso es bonito pero ofensivo, me estas diciendo fea?

- no, claro que no, tu eres muy hermosa. Y…, que va a pasar con tu boda?

- voy a interpretar el papel de la novia fugitiva. Quiero estar contigo para siempre y está noche me voy a quedar acompañándote, se que a pesar que no lo demuestras estas sufriendo mucho.- Dijo sakura besándolo nuevamente

El timbre empezó a sonar insistentemente

Shaoran se separó de Sakura y fue a abrir.

Tres hombres de traje se encontraban en su puerta.

- Shaoran Li?- dijo el hombre de mas edad del grupo

- Si, pasen por favor.

- Mi nombre es Hu Rongji, soy inspector y estoy encargado de todo lo relacionado con el desfalco en Li Corporation.

- no entiendo, ese caso se cerró hace 3 años en china.

- Entonces usted no ha sido informado aun

- no le comprendo, nadie ha hablado conmigo de nada de eso.

- Lo que sucede, señor Li, es que ha llegado a nuestras manos información vital sobre el desfalco en su empresa. Conoce usted a la señorita Meiling Li?

- si, claro, es mi prima, pero hace ya un buen tiempo que no vive con nosotros.

- Bueno, pues resulta que ella nos ha entregado información muy importante esta tarde.

- No entiendo, ella vivió mucho tiempo conmigo y jamás me comento nada.

- yo en realidad no podría explicarle eso, solo sabemos que ella tiene algunas pruebas que sumadas a la información que teníamos anteriormente nos ayuda a cerrar este caso de una vez por todas, tiene la información de todos lo movimientos que se realizaron, sabemos que ella fue el puente entre la cabeza de la operación y el funcionario corrupto en su empresa.

- Pero nunca descubrieron nada, no encontraron al funcionario.

- El hombre que realizó los desfalcos en su empresa está muerto, lo encontramos algunas semanas después de que iniciara la investigación, no encontramos nada que lo relacionara con la empresa y por eso no lo ligamos a la investigación, aparentemente el hombre había muerto de paro respiratorio.

- como que aparentemente.

- Después de revisar el cuerpo y el acta de defunción descubrimos que habían sido alteradas, el hombre fue ahogado.

- Y entonces quien planeo todo.

- Eriol hiraguisawa, el se valió de una relación sentimental que tenía con la señorita Meiling Li y la utilizó para realizar los movimientos a su conveniencia.

Sakura, que se encontraba un poco alejada de la conversación se acerco,

- Y ya lo capturaron?- Preguntó sakura.

- no, tenemos entendido que mañana va a casarse con Sakura Kinomoto, fuimos a su departamento pero ella no se encuentra.

- y para que querían hablar con ella.- Preguntó Shaoran

- necesitamos su colaboración, Eriol es un hombre muy sagaz y ella nos puede ayudar a tenderle una trampa. Estaría dispuesta a ayudarnos señorita kinomoto?- dijo el hombre observando a Sakura.

- Claro que si. – dijo sakura

- No me parece, sería muy peligroso, Eriol es un criminal y no te debes arriesgar así.- dijo Shaoran

- Tranquilo Shaoran, pase lo que pase todo va a estar bien- tomándole la mejilla. – Podría explicarme bien, en que puedo colaborar?

- claro…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Al día siguiente -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aparentemente todo había continuado normalmente, los invitados a la boda se encontraban esperando en la gran iglesia a que la ceremonia diera inicio. Eriol se encontraba impaciente frente al altar, al final siempre todo acababa bien para el.

De pronto apareció el padre de Sakura en la puerta.

- Ya viene- indicó fujitaka.

Eriol espero pacientemente.

Sakura bajo del auto, su vestido de novia era realmente hermoso, un corpiño se ceñía a su torso, un delicado escote bordeado por piedras preciosas dejaba ver el comienzo de sus pechos y un poco mas abajo de la cintura comenzaba una hermosa falda que caía delicadamente, el vestido tenía una larga cola que se arrastraba tras ella, el velo que cubría su rostro estaba sostenido por una pequeña tiara de diamantes.

Sakura se aferró a su padre que la esperaba en la puerta de la iglesia, caminó hasta el altar segura y altiva, no con una expresión de felicidad en el rostro, este estaba frío e inexpresivo, pero nadie notó ese detalle, todos estaban convencidos que era el nerviosismo propio de la ceremonia.

Sakura esperaba pacientemente mientras el padre hablaba, Eriol estaba tomando su mano y en algunas ocasiones volteaba a verla con una gran expresión de felicidad.

Cuando se acercaba el momento en el que el padre preguntaba si existía algún impedimento para que se realizara la boda, sakura sonrió.

Justo cuando todos esperaban el tiempo para que alguien interviniera en la boda, llegó Shaoran.

- Yo me opongo- dijo Shaoran- Sakura no se puede casar con un ladrón asesino.

Los murmullos no tardaron en empezar, pero no fue hasta que Meiling entró cuando Eriol palideció.

- Pensabas casarte con ella sin haberle dicho todo lo que has hecho?

Luego fue todo extremadamente rápido, Algunos hombres que se encontraban infiltrados fueron hasta Eriol, este corrió intentando escapar y tomo el arma de uno de ellos, casi como un loco empezó a apuntarles a todos y gritaba.

- No me atraparan, no me atraparan- corrió y tomo a meiling del cuello, ella se encontraba casi a la mitad de la iglesia y ahora los policías no podían acercarse.

- O me dejan ir o la mato.

- Cálmate hiraguisawa- Grito Shaoran al ver a meiling apresada en sus brazos.

- no puedes matarme Eriol, tenemos una hija- dijo meiling lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos en la iglesia la escucharan.

- No tenemos una hija, ya te dije que esa mocosa no es nada mío.- dijo Eriol jaloneando a Meiling.

Nadeshico observaba la escena totalmente perpleja, abrasaba a fujitaka, solo podía culparse por haber querido casar a su hija con aquella basura.

- Por favor Eriol- dijo sakura que se había acercado- entrégate, es lo mejor

- tu lo sabias todo, maldita bastarda, debería matarte ahora mismo por haberme traicionado- dijo Eriol apuntando a Sakura.

Shaoran casi automáticamente fue hasta sakura para interponerse entre ella y Eriol.

- Que conmovedora escena, y que sakura, volviste con el?, no pensé que tuvieras tan bajas expectativas, mira que volver con este fracasado- dijo eriol apuntando de nuevo a meiling, la tenía tomada por el cuello con su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo apoyaba el cañón en su cintura.

Uno de los policías que se encontraba tras el quiso aprovechar su aparente distracción para desarmarlo pero nada salió bien, eriol percibió su acercamiento y casi por inercia disparó. Soltó el cuerpo de Meiling y ante la sorpresa de todos se echo a correr, uno de los policías al no poder alcanzarlo le disparo y este calló muerto en la entrada de la iglesia.

Shaoran corrió hasta meiling y la tomó en sus brazos.- Por favor traigan una ambulancia- Gritaba Shaoran con meiling en sus brazos.

- No tenias por que haber venido.- dijo Shaoran llorando.

- Lo se, pero tenía que venir, era inevitable. –dijo Meiling con un hilo de voz.

- Ya verás que vas a estar bien, vas a volver con Kaede.- dijo Shaoran

- Tu y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto, además, ella no merece tener una madre como yo, ese es un castigo que ningún niño merece.

- No hables así Meiling, aun tienes muchísimo tiempo para cambiar y ser la madre que Kaede necesita.

- No, Shaoran, yo ya no tengo tiempo, por eso tienes que prometerme que la cuidaras y que le vas a dar un hogar

- Vas a estar bien meiling, yo lo se.

- Prométemelo por favor shaoran- dijo Meiling ahora casi sin aliento.

- Te lo prometo.

- Ahora, solo te pido perdón por todo lo que te hice, por favor dile a mi tía y sakura que estoy arrepentida, que me perdonen.- meiling tosió y dejo de respirar, murió en los brazos de Shaoran.

Sakura se acercó a Shaoran que abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de su prima.

- Ya llegó la ambulancia.

- Es tarde- dijo Shaoran llorando.

Mientras los paramédicos tomaban el cuerpo de meiling, Shaoran lloraba sobre el hombro de Sakura. Su traje estaba mancado de sangre y ahora el impecable vestido blanco de Sakura también lo estaba.

- no se que le voy a decir a Kaede, ella la espera. Por que tenía que pasar esto, hubiera preferido no enterarme de nada.

- Tranquilo shaoran, vas a ver que vamos a arreglarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado varios meses desde lo sucedido. Kaede había quedado bajo la custodia de Shaoran, había estado muy renuente a comer y lloraba constantemente, pero poco a poco había ido superándolo. Shaoran había recuperado una parte del capital robado y con el apoyo de Fujitaka Kinomoto había regresado a China a levantar a Li corporation de las cenizas. Sakura había viajado con Shaoran a China y desde allí manejaba su empresa de publicidad.

- Acepta como esposa a Sakura Kinomoto, Para amarla, serle fiel, estar con ella en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

- Si, acepto- dijo shaoran Sonriente.

Besó a sakura Fervientemente, solo se escucharon unos pocos aplausos.

Fujitaka observaba a Nadeshico como diciéndole que siempre había tenido la razón. Touya observaba malhumorado, no sabía en que momento las cosas habían llegado hasta ese punto, Tomoyo sonriente lo pellizco y le susurró un compórtate.

La ceremonia acabó rápidamente, todo había sido muy rápido, pocas personas y poco desparpajo, solo los más allegados.

- Están seguros que no hay ningún problema en cuidar a Kaede?- Pregunto Shaoran antes de partir a su luna de miel con sakura.

- Si, hijo- dijo Fujitaka- Va a ser bueno para todos volver a tener un niño en casa y además Kaede es una niña muy tranquila. Vayan y diviértanse.

- Gracias papá, bueno, debemos irnos.- Se despidió de sus padres de tomoyo y de su hermano. – Vamos shaoran.

Shaoran se despidió también, intentando ignorar el fuerte apretón de manos de Touya y su cara de perro rabioso.

Sakura y el ingresaron en la limosina, Nadeshico los había obligado a irse en ella.

- Bueno amor, que te parece si tras semanas de abstinencia por fin me complaces.- dijo Shaoran mordiéndole el hombro a Sakura.

- No, Shaoran, todavía no, espera a ver la sorpresa que te tengo preparada.

Su luna de miel sería en una pequeña casa de verano que los kinomoto tenían frente al mar, la luna se encontraba en lo mas alto del cenit, las estrellas se encontraban brillando con todo su esplendor para aquella pareja que iniciaba una nueva vida.

Shaoran levantó a sakura en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la planta superior, caminaban sobre petados de rosas.

- como fue que preparaste todo esto. – dijo sakura

- con ayuda de tomoyo, quería que esta fuera como nuestra primera vez, o bueno, como yo hubiera querido que fuera.

- Te amo tanto Shaoran- dijo sakura besándolo

- Espero que tu sorpresa esté a la altura- dijo shaoran bajándola.

- Ya verás- dijo sakura- espérame.

Momentos después apareció sakura con un delicado liguero blanco, se encontraba muy sonrojada, su cabellos castaño le caía libremente por la espalda y sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad.

- y que tal mi sorpresa -dijo sakura un tanto apenada

- Te ves hermosa sakura, casi como un ángel, solo que los ángeles no usan liguero- dijo Shaoran para después besarla con pasión.

**Fin…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se que van a querer matarme, pero espero que cuando vean el epilogo se contenten, esto no se acaba aquí, pero tampoco digo que valla a haber un Noviazgo por Contrato II o III o la venganza no??

Pues amigos nos vemos.

Esta semana prometo subir los agradecimientos y el epilogo.

Tomy-chan


End file.
